


C'è posta per te

by Lory221B



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lory221B/pseuds/Lory221B
Summary: Jim e Oswald hanno iniziato una relazione virtuale... solo che nessuno dei due sa chi è l'altro.





	1. Prologo

« Allora, alla fine il mio consiglio di iscriverti in quel forum ha dato i suoi frutti? Conosciuto qualche bella pupa di Gotham? »

Harvey spuntò improvvisamente dietro alle spalle di Gordon dandogli una amichevole pacca sulle spalle. Jim non lo aveva sentito arrivare, troppo preso dall’e-mail che stava leggendo e la sua prima tentazione fu di nascondere lo schermo dalla vista di Bullock, in modo che non potesse fare commenti sul contenuto dell’e-mail.

« Aspetta, è un uomo? » aggiunse, leggendo al volo qualche parola della mail di Gordon.

« Sì, è un problema? »

« Scherzi? Sono per il vivi e lascia vivere » rispose, alzando le mani mentre Jim chiudeva la finestra della mail prima che Harvey potesse aggiungere altre battutacce.

« Allora, siete già usciti? »

« No, è solo una relazione virtuale. Non è niente di quello che pensi » aggiunse, ma Harvey notò un certo nervosismo nell’amico, come se fosse stato colto in fallo.

« Mmh, sento odore di cotta » gli rispose Bullock, studiando meglio la postura tesa di Jim che in risposta gli fece un versaccio « Perché non vuoi conoscerlo? Paura di innamorarti? »

« Per il momento preferisco che le cose restino così. Non sappiamo i nostri veri nomi, il lavoro, siamo solo due sconosciuti che dialogano senza pensieri »

« Quando dici “senza pensieri” intendi senza il peso di dover piacere per forza? »

« In un certo senso »

« Quando ti ho consigliato di iscriverti al forum “Gotham over 30” era per farti uscire di casa, non perché fantasticassi davanti a un pc » puntualizzò. Bullock era davvero dispiaciuto di vedere l’amico tutto casa e lavoro, sperava che ricominciasse a vivere dopo Lee e visto che non c’era modo di farlo uscire credeva che gli incontri online potessero essere una soluzione.

« Ti rendi conto che potrebbe essere chiunque? » gli fece Harvey in tono scherzoso e cospiratorio allo stesso tempo « Ti immagini? Potrebbe essere, non so il tizio che ci porta la posta, oppure qualcuno che conosciamo. Magari è Alfred » scoppiò a ridere mentre Jim rideva suo malgrado. Più volte aveva pensato al fatto che era un rischio possibile, magari era effettivamente qualcuno che conosceva. Di certo non era Alfred, magari non sapeva il suo nome ma da alcuni dettagli era evidente che dovevano avere più o meno la stessa età ed era nato a Gotham. Era indubbio, gli piaceva. Avevano iniziato a scriversi per caso, una battuta sul forum e poi erano passati alle e-mail. i trovava stranamente bene con lui e nonostante non avesse avuto relazioni serie con uomini stava cominciando a pensare che visto che con le donne era sempre andato storto, non era tanto sbagliato puntare ad un uomo. E in più si sentiva libero: scrivere era molto più facile che raccontare quello che provava e lo stesso valeva per “Gotham 152” - questo era il nick dello sconosciuto.

Appena Bullock si allontanò dal suo ufficio, riaprì la mail, sta volta in maniera più circospetta e con curiosità riprese a leggere.

“ _Ho preso un cane e gli ho dato un nome del tutto inappropriato. In effetti non so nemmeno perché l’abbia fatto. Pensa, l’ho chiamato come l’uomo di cui mi ero innamorato. Credevo di averlo definitivamente superato e invece eccomi qui_ ”

Jim sospirò, non che pretendesse che lo sconosciuto non avesse mai avuto relazioni sentimentali prima di lui ma si sentiva già geloso di questo altro uomo.

“ _Non sono molto fortunato con le relazioni sentimentali. Prima avevo puntato tutto su qualcuno che non avrebbe mai potuto amarmi, avrei voluto che almeno fossimo rimasti amici ma le cose si sono fatte un po’ strane. Poi ho incontrato lui, era carino con me, credevo davvero di piacergli. Scusami, sto divagando, non se nemmeno perché sia diventato così sentimentale, sarà questo clima autunnale_ ”

Jim sorrise, nella mail precedente aveva accennato alla sua devastante storia con Lee, sempre senza fare nomi, e di come si fosse sentito inutile e messo parte quando prima si era sposata con Mario e poi aveva intrapreso la storia con Ed. Forse per questo stava parlando dei suoi trascorsi sentimentali, magari era anche lui un po’ geloso delle sue precedenti relazioni.

Harvey bussò nuovamente alla porta e Jim non poté fare a meno di sospirare, prima di ricordarsi che avrebbe dovuto mettersi al lavoro.

« C’è Cobblepot » annunciò, alzando gli occhi al Cielo.

« Cosa vuole? »

« Credo per la festa della polizia. Sai che vuole candidarsi di nuovo come Sindaco »

« Gli hai detto che abbiamo cose più serie che preoccuparci della sua rielezione? »

Harvey aprì la bocca per rispondere ma fu presto zittito dallo stesso Oswald che fece irruzione nell’ufficio del Capitano con la consueta arroganza di uno che credeva di essere il proprietario della città.

« Mio caro vecchio amico » iniziò con finta adulazione.

« Oswald, non ho tempo per i tuoi convenevoli »

« Oh, molto bene. Significa che la GCPD appoggia ufficialmente l’altro candidato, appoggi davvero Barbara Kean?  »

« Se sei qui è perché la tua campagna non sta andando tanto bene, ho sentito dei sabotaggi. Qualcuno sta remando contro di te per darti fastidio ed evidentemente non gli fai così paura » rispose, sapendo di aver colpito nel segno ma era certo che Oswald avrebbe mantenuto la consueta espressione imperturbabile.

« Forse » aggiunse Gordon « È Ed? l’Enigmista? »

« Oh, non chiamarlo in quel modo anche tu » rispose infastidito.

« Era tuo amico o sbaglio? »

« Non so chi c’è dietro, con Barbara abbiamo un accordo di non belligeranza e per quanto ne so lo sta rispettando »

« Infatti non credo ci sia Barbara dietro il fallimento della tua raccolta fondi »

« Signorine » si intromise Bullock « Credo che abbiamo tutti cose più serie da fare che discutere su vecchi amici diventati pazzi maniaci. Pinguino cosa ti servirebbe? »

Oswald guardò Bullock perplesso, temeva che sarebbe arrivata una qualche battutaccia ma sembrava davvero in attesa di una sua risposta « Solo che partecipiate alla mia festa »

« Noi non appoggiamo nessuno, Oswald. Tantomeno il Re della Malavita »

« Quindi preferisci che Barbara diventi sindaco? »

« No. Ma di certo non ci schiereremo, Oswald. Ora, se vuoi andare, abbiamo di meglio da fare »

Rispose passandogli davanti ignorando completamente la sua espressione delusa e oltraggiata.

**** * ****

Olga aveva servito la cena in salotto già da mezzora, eppure il padrone di casa non si era fatto vedere. Da quanto Oswald aveva scelto una nuova, enorme, location per Iceberg Lounge, si era trasferito a vivere nei piani superiori del Club e aveva voluto con sé il vecchio personale, almeno quei poco di cui riteneva di potersi ancora fidare.

La governante decise di andare a cercare l’uomo, temendo che gli fosse successo qualcosa. Aprì piano la porta dello studio per scoprire che stava sorridendo davanti allo schermo del pc.

« Signor Cobblepot…la cena »

Oswald alzò lo sguardo, smarrito per un attimo, come se fosse stato catapultato fuori da un sogno per ritrovarsi nel suo ufficio.

« Sì, arrivo. Stavo solo leggendo una mail »

Olga fece uno strano verso e Oswald la guardò accigliato.

« Signor Cobblepot dovrebbe trovarsi un amico vero » affermò e temette di essere andata oltre. Oswald la trattava come una di famiglia ma per un attimo pensò che l’avrebbe licenziata seduta stante.

Invece, al contrario di quello che credeva Olga, Oswald sorrise, in maniera quasi rassegnata « Ti ringrazio della preoccupazione ma sto bene così »

“Molto meglio così” pensò Oswald e con un inequivocabile gesto congedò la governante che uscì dallo studio scuotendo la testa.

Mesi prima, durante una colossale sbornia triste, si era iscritto a un forum di over 30 riservato agli abitanti di Gotham e senza rendersi conto si era scambiato la mail con un uomo misterioso ma molto interessante. L’anonimato era fondamentale, non poteva dire ad uno sconosciuto che stava parlando con Oswald Cobblepot, non avrebbe più potuto raccontare niente di personale. Invece era estremamente rilassante potersi aprire con qualcuno che non lo avrebbe giudicato o avrebbe usato le informazioni contro di lui. Certo, doveva filtrare i racconti, ma aveva questo spazio per raccontarsi da condividere soltanto con lui, con  JW_Gotham.

Finì di leggere la mail, era troppo curioso.

“ _Stamattina stavo camminando verso il lavoro quando ho incrociato dei ragazzini che stavano saltando dentro un mucchio di foglie. È sciocco ma mi sono trovato a sospirare pensando a quanto mi piacerebbe essere più spontaneo e libero. A volte avrei solo voglia di fuggire, altre non vedo l’ora di iniziare il mio lavoro e chiudere soddisfatto la giornata. È un’altalena ma ci sono dei momenti in cui penso che non potrei vivere in nessun altro posto se non a Gotham_ ”.

« Oh, come ti capisco » commentò a voce alta.

Un latrato dall’altra stanza gli ricordò che doveva dare da mangiare al suo cane per cui chiuse il PC e con un sospiro sognante si diresse verso il soggiorno.

 


	2. Un nuovo candidato e un nuovo arrivato in città

« Jimbo, indovina un po’? Ho scoperto chi è che rema contro le elezioni di Cobblepot »

« Oh, meno male. Non ci dormivo la notte »

Harvey rise, sembrava davvero che a Jim non importasse niente e forse era così, si era rassegnato a non avere un sindaco che si potesse definire tale; ai vertici c’era solo corruzione o personaggi che correvano a nascondersi sotto una scrivania appena qualcuno li minacciava, ma forse qualcosa stava per cambiare.

« A quanto pare è spuntato un terzo candidato. Verrà annunciato oggi » ora Harvey aveva la sua attenzione e la sua curiosità. « È uno pulito, una novità per Gotham. Lavorava alla Wayne Enterprises. I ricchi, quelli che sono stufi di sottostare a criminali e corrotti vari, almeno nell’amministrazione della città, lo appoggiano e ovviamente non vogliono Pinguino nuovamente sindaco. Barbara non la prendono nemmeno in considerazione, finirà per ritirarsi »

Jim ora era intrigato « Una buona notizia insomma, un nuovo giorno per Gotham »

« Non sembri tanto convinto »

« Quanti durerà, Harvey, prima che si allinei alle leggi non scritte della città? »

« Non sprizzare così tanto ottimismo » Jim si limitò a ridere mentre sorrideva allo schermo del Pc; Harvey era sicuro che centrasse l’uomo misterioso con cui si stava scrivendo. Cominciava ad essere infastidito e anche un po’ geloso, sembrava che Gordon raccontasse cose che non rivelava nemmeno ad Harvey. Voleva che Jim si trovasse qualcuno per una relazione sentimentale, non un nuovo amico che lo sostituisse.

«Ancora sicuro di non voler incontrare il tizio delle mail? » chiese circospetto. Era certo che se l’avesse incontrato e avesse scoperto che era uno sfigato totale, magari avrebbe smesso di fantasticare; oppure avrebbe scoperto che era l’uomo della sua vita, promuovendolo a fidanzato e Harvey sarebbe tornato l’amico preferito. In ogni cosa, incontrarlo era la soluzione.

Jim tentennò, se lo stava chiedendo da un po’ di tempo anche lui stesso, aveva così tanto in comune con Gotham_152 che era sempre più incuriosito. Esisteva a Gotham qualcuno, un suo coetaneo, che la pensava proprio come lui. Sembrava un uomo sensibile, emotivo e piuttosto sarcastico e si era ritrovato ad aspettare le nuove e-mail con un tale interesse, da chiedersi dove fosse stato per tutto quel tempo quell’uomo e perché non lo avesse conosciuto appena messo piede a Gotham.

**** * ****

 

Qualche ora dopo, Gordon era fuori dalla centrale, stringendo sotto il braccio una busta che conteneva la sua agognata cena. Era davvero affamato dopo aver passato l’intera giornata al lavoro, non era nemmeno sicuro di aver mangiato qualcosa per pranzo, forse aveva sgranocchiato dei cracker mentre abbaiava ordini in giro.

Svoltò l’angolo per raggiungere il proprio appartamento quando qualcosa, o meglio qualcuno, per la precisione un bambino, sbatté contro di lui, finendo a terra.

Jim allungò la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi  « Stai bene, ragazzino? »

Il bambino mutò rapidamente espressione, da spaventata a rigida, sembrava quasi arrabbiato. Fissò la mano di Gordon ma subito guardò da un’altra parte, con la chiara intenzione di non farsi aiutare.

« Ci conosciamo? » chiese Jim, osservando meglio il ragazzino. Non riusciva a metterlo a fuoco ma era sicuro di averlo visto da qualche parte, forse i capelli avevano qualcosa di diverso.

Mentre stava ancora cercando di ricordare dove lo avesse già visto, il bambino si rimise in piedi, ignorandolo.

« Hey, dove stai andando da solo? Avrai, quanti?  Otto o nove anni? »

Il bambino continuò a camminare e fu allora che Gordon, mentre gli si parava davanti per bloccarlo, lo riconobbe.

« Sei quel bambino che era ostaggio di Pyg. Quello che Oswald aveva chiamato Martin, giusto? »

Martin, il bambino che alla fine era vivo, si sentì molto stupido per aver creduto a Sofia.

Il bambino si illuminò quando il poliziotto nominò Oswald; prese il blocchetto che aveva appeso al collo e scrisse “ _sto cercando Oswald_ ”.

« Oswald vive al suo club ora; ha un nuovo, enorme Icerberg Lounge. Perché lo cerchi? »

Il bambino non scrisse nulla ed anzi sembrava preoccupato e questo incuriosì abbastanza Gordon per offrire di accompagnarlo da Oswald.

**** * ****

Oswald Cobblepot era incapace di contenere il fastidio da quando, quella mattina, era stato informato che un terzo candidato si sarebbe presentato come sindaco. Aveva poche informazioni su di lui, eppure sapeva che era pericoloso: faccia da bravo ragazzo, origini di tutto rispetto, fedina penale immacolata. Il popolo lo avrebbe amato e sta volta lui non aveva dalla sua parte l’aver eliminato i cosiddetti mostri dalla città.

« Chi diamine è questo tizio? Victor, perché non ne sapevamo niente fino ad oggi? » urlò, lanciando un bicchiere contro il muro.

Zsasz alzò gli occhi al cielo, ben conoscendo le sfuriate del capo e sapeva che aveva ancora da farsi perdonare il voltafaccia per seguire Sofia Falcone, per cui non commentò l’inutile ira di Oswald.

« Vuole che lo sistemi? »

« No, sarebbe troppo palese » rispose con un cenno infastidito della mano « Vattene, non sei di nessuna utilità » aggiunse, trascinandosi verso il bancone del bar. Il locale era enorme ma vuoto sembrava ancora più grande e Oswald si ritrovò a sospirare tristemente; gli mancava qualcuno che lo aiutasse e che lo sostenesse. Forse essere il capo della criminalità e anche Sindaco era un passo troppo grande anche per lui; la prima volta era andata bene perché aveva uno staff a sostenerlo, ma ora?

Proprio mentre si accingeva a riempire l’ennesimo bicchiere, sentì Szazs discutere con qualcuno. Scosse la testa, era stufo di essere importunato da giornalisti o piccoli criminali che credevano ancora di poter pretendere il controllo dei territori che avevano conquistato dopo il crollo dei ponti, invece non si trattava di niente di tutto questo.

Posò il bicchiere vuoto e riuscì solo a balbettare un esitante “Martin?” prima di venire travolto da un abbraccio.

Gordon entrò nell’enorme salone dietro al ragazzino e rimase molto stupito dalla reazione di Oswald. Sembrava commosso e Jim notò quel lato fragile che caratterizzava il Boss della città, anche se era più facile vederlo come un criminale senza cuore che come un uomo fatto a pezzi dalla vita.

« Cosa ci fai qui? » Oswald si chinò per guardare in faccia il bambino e controllare che stesse bene. Martin scrisse sul blocchetto e lo girò verso Oswald, carico di aspettativa.

« Ti mancavo? » gli occhi si inumidirono leggermente « Martin ne abbiamo già parlato, è pericoloso qui. Ti ho mandato apposta fuori città, lì sei al sicuro »

Martin si rimise subito a scrivere, con piglio deciso e Oswald rimase in attesa di sapere cose volesse comunicargli.

“ _Ho atteso tanto tempo che ricostruissero i ponti. Ora voglio restare con te_ ”

Oswald gli fece un sorriso triste, voleva ribattere ma con la coda dell’occhio vide Jim che lo stava osservando e decise di rimandare ogni discussione a dopo « Vai in cucina, ultima porta a sinistra, Olga ti preparerà qualcosa. E non credere che non parleremo del fatto che sei nuovamente scappato dalla tua Tata »

Martin assunse un’espressione imbronciata, finché non sentì abbaiare dall’altra stanza. Il sorriso si fece luminoso, stava per scrivere qualcosa ma Oswald lo precedette.

« Sì, puoi giocare con il cucciolo »

“ _Come si chiama?_ ” scarabocchiò velocemente.

Oswald fece per rispondere ma non voleva che Jim sentisse, troppe spiegazioni da dare « Ne parliamo dopo, adesso vai »

Martin rimase sorpreso dalla risposta ma intuì che Oswald voleva essere lasciato solo con Jim per cui corse verso la stanza dove aveva sentito abbaiare.

« Quindi questo è Martin » constatò Gordon.

« Complimenti detective, grazie per averlo portato qui. Ora, se vuoi scusarmi, ho una campagna elettorale da organizzare »

Jim si avvicinò per fronteggiarlo e Oswald attese paziente di conoscere quale sarebbe stata l’accusa del giorno.

Dopo aver visto che Zsasz lavorava di nuovo per Cobblepot, Jim aveva una mezza intenzione di avvertirlo che se fosse successo qualcosa al nuovo candidato sindaco, lo avrebbe immediatamente sbattuto ad Arkham, ma aveva ancora negli occhi l’incontro con il piccolo Martin e alla fine desistette dalle consuete minacce.

« Cosa ha intenzione di fare con il bambino? »

« Non di farlo saltare in aria » rispose, sorridendo indisponente.

Gordon roteò gli occhi « Dico sul serio »

«Non sono affari tuoi, James » rimarcò, prima di dargli le spalle e avviarsi verso la cucina per avvisare Olga che il piatto preferito di Martin era il pollo con le patate.

« Sei offeso perché non supporto la tua candidatura? » Non c’era nessun motivo per continuare a parlargli ma la domanda gli uscì di bocca spontaneamente.

Oswald attese qualche secondo prima di voltarsi, il tempo di assumere un’espressione seria e quasi minacciosa.

« Ho sentito che c’è un nuovo candidato e mi aspetto che tu non ti schiererai con lui, visto che mi hai detto che la GCPD resterà neutrale » affermò avvicinandosi a Gordon.

Jim fece una smorfia « Lo confermo »

Rimasero immobili a fissarsi finché non sentirono il cane abbaiare nell’altra stanza.

« Fai il bravo Oswald » commentò Gordon, prima di avviarsi verso l’uscita.

**** * ****

Martin era su di giri: correva per la casa, lanciava l’osso giocattolo al cane, aveva già rischiato di fare cadere Olga tre volte. Oswald avrebbe dovuto sgridarlo ma il bambino era così felice che gli riempì il cuore; c’era qualcuno che era davvero contento di vedere Oswald Cobblepot e non poteva smettere di sorridere al pensiero, anche se sapeva che prima o dopo avrebbe dovuto rimandarlo via. Ma non voleva pensarci, non ora che era già sommerso da altri problemi.

Aprì il pc, aveva bisogno di raccogliere i suoi pensieri scrivendo al suo nuovo amico. Non si era mai reso conto di quanto fosse facile buttare giù dei pensieri scritti, quasi uno stream of consciousness che gli permetteva di fare chiarezza nella sua vita. Quel JW_Gotham era stata una benedizione per la sua anima solitaria e introversa.

“ _Caro amico, è sempre un piacere leggere le tue e-mail e ormai è diventato un rituale per me sedermi al PC e inviarti i miei pensieri. Spero che anche per te sia lo stesso; trovo che negli ultimi tempi bui che ha affrontato Gotham ,sapere che c’è qualcuno come te, lì fuori, mi da più fiducia nel futuro. Oggi ho avuto una pessima giornata risollevata soltanto sul finale. Sul lavoro le cose non vanno come mi era aspettato. Di solito sono bravo a organizzare, programmare, prevedere, invece sta volta non è così. Forse mi sento semplicemente solo, di solito c’era qualcuno a supportarmi invece sta volta devo fare tutto da solo; mi mancano molto i miei genitori, avrei bisogno dei loro consigli e dei loro incoraggiamenti. Tu hai famiglia_?”

La domanda gli scivolò spontanea e anche se era troppo personale decise di non cancellarla, se lo sconosciuto avesse voluto evitarla sarebbe bastato non rispondere, questo era il bello delle comunicazioni scritte

“ _io ho un…_ ” figlio? Poteva definire così Martin? Non voleva raccontare tutta la storia ma non poteva uscirsene dal nulla dicendo che aveva un figlio; senza dare spiegazioni rischiava di dare il via ad ulteriori domande per cui optò per qualcosa di più sfumato.

“ _Mi occupo di mio nipote, è rimasto orfano e ho sempre paura di fare qualcosa di sbagliato, di non prendere le decisione giuste, insomma, come ti prepari a fare il genitore? Non so bene che consigli dare, alla sua età ero già un outsider mentre per lui spero in un futuro migliore. Ho la sensazione che tu fossi molto popolare invece, non so perché, credo da come scrivi e da quello che scrivi_ ”.

Restò con le dita sospese per aria, incerto se digitare un pensiero che da tempo gli balenava per la testa: era un rischio ma voleva conoscerlo, non  riusciva a pensare ad altro. Era snervante dover stare attento a cosa scrivere, a non dare troppi indizi, voleva vederlo dal vivo, conoscerlo davvero, capire se era degno di fiducia come credeva. Poi lo sguardo si spostò per un attimo verso il suo riflesso sullo schermo. Non si era mai descritto a JW_Gotham, quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione vedendolo? E poi, JW_Gotham sembrava un uomo buono, per cui avrebbe accettato Pinguino come amico? Avrebbe visto al di là del gangster? Rilasciò un debole sospiro e lasciò perdere l’idea di incontrarsi, avere un amico virtuale era meglio che non avere nessuno.

Inviò la mail proprio mentre Martin faceva capolino nella stanza. Oswald gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi e subito il bambino gli corse incontro.

“ _Il poliziotto ora è a posto?_ ”

Oswald fece una debole risata « Diciamo che è un vecchio amico, nonostante tutto »

“ _Mi avevi detto che è meglio non avere amici_ ”

« Già, ci sono lezioni che faccio fatica a mettere in pratica » rispose, chiudendo il pc, pronto per mettere a dormire il piccolo Martin  « Hai giocato con il cane? »

“ _Perché l’hai chiamato Edward?"_

Oswald osservò quella semplice domanda e non se la sentì di ammettere che aveva dato al cane il nome dell’unica persona che avesse davvero ricambiato la sua amicizia.

« L’ultima volta che sono diventato sindaco avevo un Edward ad aiutarmi, ho pensato fosse una bella idea  averne un altro»

Martin lo guardò incerto, ma non aggiunse nulla sul blocchetto.

« Va bene, troviamoti un pigiama ma non cantare vittoria, non ho ancora deciso se resterai qui »


	3. Appuntamento al buio

“ _Caro amico, se per “popolare” intendi il campione di football o qualcosa del genere, ti dico subito di no. A scuola avevo i miei amici, i miei interessi ma ero un po’ un piantagrane; i mie genitori hanno avuto molta pazienza con me_ ” Jim sorrise malinconico, ricordando giornate passate a correre in moto invece che andare a scuola, con il vento nei capelli e una spensieratezza che ora rimpiangeva.

_“Sono sicuro che sarai un buon esempio per tuo nipote; già il fatto che ti preoccupi per lui, che ti chiedi se stai facendo le scelte giuste, dimostra che sei uno zio attento. Per rispondere alla tua domanda, non ho famiglia_ ” dovette interrompersi per un attimo, c’erano delle volte in cui ripensava a Lee, al bambino che poteva nascere, al bel quadretto di loro seduti a tavola la sera. Eppure gli sembrava irreale, cominciava a credere di non meritare una tale fortuna, non dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto.

Si stiracchiò sulla poltrona, erano già le due di notte e sarebbe dovuto andare a dormire se l’indomani non voleva crollare addormentato sulla sua scrivania, svegliato dalle risate di Harvey. Premette invio e fece per alzarsi quando la finestra della chat si aprì improvvisamente all’arrivo di un messaggio.

“ _Avevo la sensazione che fossi in linea_ ”

Gordon rise “ _Ciao, Gotham_152_ ” digitò.

“ _Sonnambulo?_ ”

“ _Potrei chiederti la stessa cosa_ ”

“Sono preso da alcuni problemi”

“ _Di cuore?_ ” E Jim si ritrovò a incrociare le dita sperando rispondesse di no.

“ _Ah ah, decisamente no. Affari_ ”

Jim era tentato di chiedere quale fosse il lavoro che lo teneva occupato fino a tarda notte, era forse un broker? Qualcuno che lavorava nella finanza? Ma chiedere avrebbe vilato la loro regola dell’anonimato.

“ _Vorrei poterti aiutare_ ” rispose soltanto.

Dall’altra parte della città, Oswald fissò quelle semplici parole e sentì sempre più la voglia di confidarsi con quella persona, anche se non lo conosceva e non poteva sapere cosa aspettarsi e soprattutto se fidarsi.

Scrisse e cancellò più volte la risposta finché non inviò un laconico “ _Mi piacerebbe_ ”.

Jim ripensò a quello che gli aveva detto Harvey, al fatto che prima o dopo avrebbero dovuto incontrarsi, che la curiosità avrebbe preso il sopravvento, che avere una relazione esclusivamente virtuale alla lunga o sarebbe finita in niente o l’avrebbe idealizzata al punto da non trovare appagamento in nessun’altra relazione.

Prese fiato, come se dovesse dirlo a voce, e poi digitò velocemente “ _Credi che dovremmo incontrarci?_ ”

Rimase in attesa alcuni minuti, sembrava che la risposta non arrivasse mai e temette di averlo spaventato. Stava già per scrivere un “ _ok, lascia stare_ ” quando finalmente apparve una risposta.

“ _Penso di sì_ ”

Si accordarono che si sarebbero visti la sera dopo, in un locale in centro e per riconoscersi avrebbero avuto entrambi una copia de “Il giovane Holden”: in uno scambio di e-mail si erano ritrovati a discutere di letteratura e in particolare Oswald aveva definito il libro come uno dei più grandi romanzi americani. Jim non lo aveva mai letto e il giorno dopo era corso in libreria a recuperare una copia, ma tra un’indagine e l’altra, il povero Holden giaceva ancora sul comodino della camera di Gordon, con il segnalibro fermo a pagina 10.

**** * ****

Oswald era distratto, qualcuno dei suoi uomini aveva sproloquiato qualcosa riguardo a un nuovo gruppo criminale mentre Victor tentava di relazionarlo riguardo al nuovo candidato a sindaco, ma non aveva colto una sola parola.

Continuava a pensare a JW_Gotham e all’appuntamento della sera e mentalmente ripassava tutti i possibili look: cravatta azzurra? Cravatta viola? E i capelli? Indietro o ciuffo in avanti? Perché aveva così poca esperienza? Gli sfuggì un suono di frustrazione che gli uomini interpretarono come fastidio nei propri confronti. Si guardarono preoccupati di aver innervosito il Boss e solo quando Oswald si accorse che nel suo ufficio era calato il silenzio totale, alzò lo sguardo per notare delle facce preoccupate.

« Emh, capo? Credo che gli uomini vorrebbero sapere cosa devono fare con la banda di Tony Zucco »

Oswald fissò Victor per un attimo, prima di fare un gesto stizzito « Eliminateli ». Tra le elezioni e le nuove bande che cercavano di farsi strada nella criminalità, si sentiva ben oltre lo stressato, si meritava una pausa. Quando finalmente venne lasciato da solo, chiamò Olga perché preparasse il pranzo per lui e Martin, qualcosa di leggero per essere in forma per la sera.

La donna alzò un sopracciglio, non riusciva a capire perché il sig. Cobblepot avesse bisogno di una relazione online con relativo appuntamento al buio; temeva si stesse di nuovo illudendo come era successo con Nygma, ma non era possibile farlo ragionare sul punto per cui preparò un brodo, con estremo disappunto di Martin che avrebbe preferito un hamburger, e tenette ogni commento per sé.

Anche alla GCPD c’era un clima di attesa che non sfuggì a Bullock. Jim continuava a guardarsi i vestiti, controllando di non essersi sporcato durante il giorno, perché difficilmente sarebbe riuscito a ritornare al suo appartamento per cambiarsi prima dell’appuntamento.

Al solito non c’era mai un attimo per rilassarsi a Gotham, e quella giornata non faceva eccezione. Forse era un bene, era un po’ agitato per l’incontro con Gotham_152, non sapeva cosa aspettarsi e stava morendo di curiosità.

« Jimbo, perché così nervoso? » chiese Harvey mentre approfittavano della pausa pranzo per mangiare un hot-dog.

« Ho un appuntamento con Gotham_152 » rispose, ascoltando il suono della sua voce come se fosse quasi strano sentire quelle parole « sta sera » aggiunse.

« Wow, ben fatta Jim! » Harvey gli diede una sonora pacca sulla schiena « Hai tutto l’occorrente per passare una bella serata? » aggiunse con aria maliziosa.

« Ho solo un libro che ci servirà per riconoscersi » rispose, scuotendo la testa divertito dall’espressione delusa di Bullock.

« Che libro? »

« Il giovane Holden »

« Speravo “50 sfumature” » rispose ridendo « Beh non hai di che è essere nervoso, è una fortuna uscire con Jim Gordon »

Jim non rispose; normalmente non era così agitato prima di un appuntamento, ma forse il fatto di non sapere chi si sarebbe trovato davanti lo rendeva un po’ insicuro. Ancora sei ore e lo avrebbe scoperto.

***** * ****

La limousine di Oswald si fermò davanti al locale scelto per l’appuntamento, il “Serendipity”. Piccolo ma accogliente, sembrava il luogo adatto per passare una piacevole serata lontano da occhi indiscreti.

Buttò un occhio fuori dal finestrino, il locale aveva due graziose finestre coperte dalle tende da cui non era possibile vedere dentro, pertanto non poteva sapere se l’uomo dell’appuntamento fosse già arrivato. Poteva spiare dalla porta ma sarebbe stato imbarazzante se qualcuno lo avesse notato, per cui si fece coraggio, aveva affrontato sfide peggiori, anche se si sentiva tremare le gambe come tutte le volte che si era ritrovato a fissare il molo di Gotham con una pistola puntata contro.

Entrò nel locale e chiese del tavolo prenotato a nome Gotham_152; la cameriera ebbe un sussulto quando riconobbe Pinguino come cliente. Subito lo condusse al tavolo, ancora vuoto, ma d’altra parte era in anticipo, e con ancora più ansia si mise a leggere distrattamente il menù.

Dieci minuti dopo Jim Gordon era fuori dallo stesso locale, accompagnato da un curiosissimo Harvey Bullock.

« Giuro che vado via subito, il tempo di sbirciare come è fatto »

Jim sembrava quasi contento di aver portato Harvey con sé, era un po’ nervoso e aveva bisogno di sostegno. Rimase fermo sulle scale davanti alla porta del locale, come se stesse iniziando a elaborare che non era stata una buona idea l’appuntamento, forse avevano corso troppo; anche se lo aveva proposto lui, improvvisamente gli sembrava una pessima iniziativa.

« Beh, non entri? » fece Harvey, guardando Jim che era ancora immobile davanti al primo scalino.

« Mi puoi fare un favore, potresti guardare se è già arrivato? »

Harvey sembrò stupito « Che ti prende? Hai paura che non ti piaccia o al contrario che perderai la testa definitivamente? »

« Guarda e basta » rispose spingendolo leggermente lungo le scale.

Harvey scosse la testa ma si avvicinò guardingo alla porta « Per il momento non vedo nessuno da solo e con un libro » commentò, mentre si spingeva in punta di piedi per vedere meglio.

All’improvviso la sua espressione mutò, sgranò prima gli occhi, poi si morse le labbra mentre cercava di non scoppiare a ridere. Dovette appoggiare un braccio allo stipite della porta per non mettersi a piangere dalle risate.

« Cosa c’è? » fece Jim, che non riusciva a capire cosa ci fosse di tanto divertente.

« Jim, tu non puoi capire quanto ti ringrazio di avermi portato con te. Se non l’avessi visto con i miei occhi, non ti avrei mai creduto »

« Puoi spiegarti? » fece Jim, più nervoso mentre iniziava a salire le scale.

« Beh, diciamo che sei davvero sfortunato in campo sentimentale » voleva dirlo con tono serio ma non riusciva a trattenersi dal sogghignare.

Gordon ancora non capiva e fu solo quando fu davanti alla porta e la cameriera si spostò liberando la visuale, che notò Oswald Cobblepot, seduto da solo ad un tavolo con un libro che dalla copertina era chiaramente “Il giovane Holden”.

Rimase a fissare la scena per un po’, prima di voltarsi e scendere le scale. Era senza parole.

« Sai, era dai tempi del molo che credevo aveste un legame speciale » rincarò Harvey. Si aspettava che Jim alla fine scoppiasse a ridere anche lui, ma l’espressione seria e per nulla divertita lo fece desistere.

« Tutto bene? » chiese, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla dell’amico.

« Io non… scusa devo fare due passi » affermò soltanto, prima di iniziare a camminare.

« E lo molli qui da solo? » chiese Harvey, mentre Jim di allontanava per le strade di Gotham.

***** * *****

Un’ora dopo Oswald era ancora seduto al tavolo, continuava a prendere in mano il libro e riappoggiarlo, ruotandolo in modo che fosse ben visibile. Aveva già bevuto due cocktail e urlato alla cameriera che aveva cercato di portare via il secondo coperto.

Aveva già vissuto una scena del genere, quando aveva aspettato tutta la notte che Ed lo raggiungesse per cena, per poi scoprire che aveva conosciuto quella Isabelle. Tamburellò nervosamente le dita sulla tovaglia, non era stata una sua idea, allora perché lo sconosciuto doveva dargli buca?

La porta del locale si aprì e Oswald fece una smorfia. Di tutte le persone che poteva incontrare, gli mancava di vedere Jim Gordon. Nascose la testa nel libro, sperando di non venire notato.

« Cobblepot? »

Oswald alzò gli occhi infastidito, non poteva semplicemente ignorarlo e andare a bere, mangiare o qualunque cosa dovesse fare?

« Sì, sono io. Buona serata Capitano » rispose, sperando così di chiudere ogni conversazione. Invece la presenza accanto a lui non accennava a spostarsi, al punto che si sentì quasi arrossire.

« Problemi? » continuò, con la voce meno convinta.

« Come mai qui? »

« Ma che domanda idiota è? » sbottò Oswald.

« Aspetti qualche gangster? » fece, indicando il posto vuoto di fronte a lui.

« Tranquillo, Jim. Perché non vai ad arrestare qualche scippatore di vecchiette? »

Gordon non ribatté niente; mani in tasca si spostò dal tavolo di Oswald per sedersi esattamente al tavolo dietro al suo, schiena contro schiena.

« Mi prendi in giro? » fece Oswald, avvicinando la sedia al tavolo, in modo che il suo schienale non toccasse quello di Jim.

« È un locale libero »

Oswald scosse la testa è ricominciò a picchiettare le dita sul tavolo. La porta si aprì di nuovo ma entrò una signora anziana e lui non trattenne un sospiro di sconforto.

« Non stavi aspettando lei? » chiese Gordon, voltandosi per guardarlo in faccia.

« Jim, cosa vuoi? »

Il tono trafisse Gordon che per un attimo si trovò senza parole. Non sapeva nemmeno lui perché alla fine era tornato al locale ed era entrato; forse era semplicemente curioso, voleva provare a vedere che effetto gli avrebbe fatto trovarsi a un metro da Oswald, sapendo che era Gotham_152, ricollegando tutte le cose che gli aveva scritto.

Non sapeva come gestire la cosa, ma quando Oswald gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo triste, quello di qualcuno stanco di essere continuamente deluso, si sentì come schiaffeggiato.

Cosa doveva fare?

Non se la sentiva di dirgli che era JW_Gotham, a cosa sarebbe servito? Di certo non si sarebbero messi a cenare tranquillamente discorrendo del più e del meno.

« Non volevo disturbarti, Oswald » rispose con tono più tranquillo « Scusa » aggiunse, prima di alzarsi sfiorandogli la spalla con le dita ed andarsene.

Oswald sentì gli occhi bruciare, rimase ancora dieci minuti e poi si alzò dalla sedia, stancamente e cercò di ricacciare tutte le lacrime che minacciavano di uscire dagli occhi.

Quando arrivò a casa si precipitò al computer per controllare se avesse ricevuto una e-mail da JW_Gotham ma non c’era alcuna comunicazione. Per un attimo aveva sperato che avesse mandato una giustificazione, qualcosa, invece niente.

Si preparò ad andare a dormire, sperando che il giorno dopo avrebbe già dimenticato tutto, quando sentì il rumore del cane che gli correva incontro, e Martin dietro di lui.

Avrebbe dovuto rimproverarlo perché era ancora in piedi a tarda ora, ma preferì abbracciarlo e ringraziare che ci fosse ancora qualcuno che teneva davvero a lui.

 


	4. E Iceberg Lounge sia!

Aveva sentito due agenti che ne parlavano, chiacchiere distratte davanti alla macchinetta del caffè. La notizia era fresca fresca: la dottoressa Lee Thompinks stava per sposarsi con un architetto della east coast.

Da quello che aveva potuto capite, Lee si era definitivamente trasferita a Los Angeles, aveva avuto il coraggio di fare quello che lui non era mai stato in grado: lasciare Gotham e ricominciare da capo. Non riusciva a capire se quello che lo faceva soffrire fosse averla nuovamente persa o aver perso l’idea di quello che avrebbe potuto essere. In ogni caso, Lee era ormai un capitolo chiuso e sepolto, ma non la smetteva di tormentarlo.

Jim incassò la notizia e si chiuse nel suo ufficio; aveva pensato a Lee qualche volta ma credeva, sperava, che ormai ogni notizia su di lei, lo avrebbe lasciato indifferente. Invece non era così. Fino a due giorni prima avrebbe aperto il PC e sfogato ogni pensiero scrivendo a Gotham_152, invece non aveva più quella relazione consolatoria.

Jim non aveva più riaperto le mail. Si vergognava, non aveva il coraggio di guardare cosa Gotham_152, o meglio Oswald, gli avesse scritto dopo il mancato incontro. Magari non gli aveva nemmeno scritto, forse l’aveva presa meglio di quanto credesse.

Forse.

Erano passati soltanto due giorni eppure non riusciva a smettere di pensare a come improvvisamente la sua vita fosse vuota senza le sue preziose mail. Si era tuffato nel lavoro ed era anche stato molto proficuo, eppure la sensazione di disagio non accennava a svanire.

Harvey aveva notato la sua inquietudine, pertanto aveva cercato di disturbarlo il meno possibile, conosceva abbastanza Jim da sapere che era meglio lasciarlo stare quando era di pessimo umore, ma quando si accorse di chi era appena entrato alla GCPD, pensò che era meglio andare ad avvisare personalmente il Capitano.

Come al solito entrò nell’ufficio di Gordon senza troppi formalismi.

« Capitano, novità »

Jim alzò lo sguardo verso Harvey e fece un cenno sbrigativo di sedersi e raccontare ma Bullock non si mosse, attirando così l’attenzione di Gordon.

« Cosa c’è? »

« Il tuo fidanzato è qui fuori » rispose, con un sorrisetto ironico.

Lo sguardo di Jim passò da perplesso a imbarazzato quando vide con la coda dell’occhio la sagoma di Pinguino da dietro la porta del suo ufficio. Harvey tratteneva a stento una risata e prima che Gordon potesse insultarlo, Oswald stava già bussando.

« Vi lascio soli » aggiunse Harvey, aprendo la porta per far entrare Oswald.

« Cobblepot » lo salutò Harvey, con un ghigno che cercava maldestramente di celare.

« Bullock » rispose, evitando di porsi domande sul sempre “gentile” comportamento di Harvey.

Jim prese ad osservarlo. Non lo vedeva dalla sera della cena ed era ancora più strano trovarsi faccia a faccia con il suo amico di e-mail, soprattutto perché Oswald non lo sapeva. Stava bene, almeno all’apparenza. Era vestito elegante come al solito, aveva la solita aria strafottente con cui entrava alla centrale, eppure gli sembrava di notare una vena malinconica nei suoi occhi.

O forse l’aveva sempre avuta e solo ora lo guardava con occhi diversi?

Si sentì a disagio e cominciò a muoversi sulla sedia, come se improvvisamente non riuscisse più a trovare una posizione comoda.

Nel frattempo anche Oswald si era seduto e lo stava osservando con un’espressione perplessa.

« Tutto bene, James? »

« Certo. Cosa ti serve Oswald? » rispose, evitando di guardarlo negli occhi perché non riusciva a reggere quello sguardo.

« Non sono venuto prima perché dovevo decidere cosa fare » iniziò e Gordon notò che era in difficoltà.

« Volevo parlarti di Martin » continuò e tutta la postura si addolcì, come se si stesse liberando di un peso.

« Certo, Martin il bambino. È ancora da te? »

« Sì, questo è il punto. Non lo hai detto a nessuno, spero. Insomma, lo hanno già rapito una volta per arrivare a me. Finché non sono sicuro di come gestire la sua sicurezza, la notizia che vive da me non deve trapelare. Nemmeno con Bullock »

« Se l’avessi detto ad Harvey ormai lo saprebbero tutti » rispose, strappando una leggera risata in Oswald. Era sempre più strano pensare che aveva avuto con lui tutte quelle conversazioni  via e-mail, pensieri che non aveva mai rivelato a nessuno. Rimase in silenzio, ricordando quante volte aveva scritto qualcosa solo per farlo ridere e si era ritrovato e chiedersi quale fosse il suono della risata dello sconosciuto.

Ecco, ora lo sapeva.

« So che può sembrare sbagliato che un gangster allevi un orfano ma starà meglio che in orfanotrofio »

Avevano parlato di Martin nelle mail, anche se non sapeva che stesse parlando di lui “ _Non so bene che consigli dare, alla sua età ero già un outsider mentre per lui spero in un futuro migliore_ ” gli aveva scritto. Si sentiva un po’ commosso o qualcosa del genere. Tutto prendeva forma e aveva senso, ora che sapeva che l’autore delle mail era Oswald e al contempo era tutto sempre più strano perché mai si era reso conto di come fosse Oswald al di là della vita da Boss della città. O forse non aveva mai voluto vederlo.

« Sicuro di stare bene? » chiese Oswald, prima di alzarsi senza preavviso e passare una mano sulla fronte di Jim. Ci mise un attimo a realizzare cosa Oswald stesse facendo e l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire fu un « hey » stranito.

Oswald si rimise a posto, perplesso « No, non hai febbre »

« Che diamine? » rispose, toccandosi a sua volta la fronte.

« Mia madre controllava così se avevo l’influenza »

« Anche la mia e credo tutte le mamme del mondo »

« Sei strano e hai gli occhi da febbre » rispose soltanto, scrollando le spalle sotto lo sguardo sempre più perplesso di Jim.

« E come sarebbero gli occhi da febbre, dottore? »

« Guardati allo specchio e li vedrai, Jim »

Gordon rise e per un attimo fu tentato di dire qualcosa riguardo alla sua identità segreta di JW_Gotham. Aprì la bocca più volte, ma non ne uscì alcun suono e fu una fortuna che Harvey decise di entrare proprio in quel momento.

« Non voglio disturbarvi ma abbiamo una questione urgente » annunciò serio.

« Nessun problema, abbiamo finito » Oswald si alzò dalla sedia e passò accanto ad Harvey  ricambiando il precedente saluto con un ironico « Bullock »

Jim aveva effettivamente uno sguardo strano, Harvey lo notò subito e prima di parlargli delle ultime, spiacevoli, notizie, gli venne spontaneo avvicinarsi e dagli una pacca sulla spalla « Scusami »

« Per cosa? »

« Per aver riso, l’altra sera e oggi. Non avevo capito »

Jim alzò lo sguardo, confuso « Sono io che non ti seguo, onestamente »

« Non avevo capito che ti eri proprio innamorato di Gotham_152 »

Jim fece per ribattere ma non era nemmeno sicuro di cosa esattamente ribattere. Era evidente che una moltitudine di sentimenti lo aveva travolto da quando aveva scoperto che il suo amico, quasi fidanzato virtuale, era Oswald Cobblepot e negarlo sarebbe stato sciocco. Ma poteva parlare di amore? Lo colse un brivido al pensiero.

« Di cosa volevi parlarmi ? »

« Spero tu non abbia appena mangiato. Ci aspetta una carneficina in uno degli edifici abbandonati della Quinta Strada »

Una carneficina, era quello che gli voleva per smettere di pensare ai suoi sentimenti contrastanti.

 

**** * ****

 

Alcool, era quello di cui aveva bisogno. Aveva già bevuto due bicchieri con Harvey ma non gli erano bastati. Allo stress, alle nottate in bianco, ai crimini ordinari, si erano aggiunti un pazzo che aveva massacrato decine di persone lasciando i corpi smembrati e nessun indizio e la notizia che Lee si stava per sposare di nuovo. Oltre, ovviamente, a tutta la vicenda di Oswald e Gotham_152.

Dopo aver esaminato la scena del massacro, Jim e Bullock si erano chiusi in un bar, qualche chiacchiera e niente di più. Harvey, evidentemente, non si era reso conto di quanto Gordon fosse arrivato al limite, non aveva idea di Lee, Jim non ne aveva fatto cenno e aveva evitato ogni di discorso su Oswald, non sapendo bene come trattare la questione. Lo aveva lasciato davanti a casa convinto che Jim si sarebbe subito buttato a dormire, invece  era uscito pochi minuti dopo alla ricerca di un bar aperto e un modo per dimenticare.

Gotham era molto cambiata e trovare locali aperti fino a tardi diventava sempre più difficile. Dopo aver bevuto un’intera bottiglia di whisky il barista lo accompagnò in malo modo fuori dal locale in modo da poter finalmente chiudere la saracinesca del proprio bar.

Aveva bisogno di un locale che fosse aperto fino all’alba, non riusciva a pensare ad altro se non ad annullare ogni facoltà cerebrale. Lo sguardo gli cadde su un muro e in particolare su un poster sbiadito. Aveva la mente piuttosto annebbiata ma non così tanto da non riconoscere l’effige dell’iceberg lounge. Era soltanto a pochi passi dal locale di Oswald, un locale che era certo essere aperto fino a tardi. Si trascinò finché non vide l’insegna luminosa e la gente che si accalcava in coda per poter entrare.

« E Iceberg Lounge sia » biascicò, prima di incamminarsi verso l’ingresso.

 

**** * ****

 

Era disteso su qualcosa di morbido, un materiale che sembrava pelle o qualcosa di simile. Sopra di lui qualcosa che poteva essere una coperta o un plaid. Non era del tutto sveglio e sentiva un fortissimo mal di testa post sbornia.

Aprì gli occhi a fatica e quasi mollò un urlo quando si trovò davanti un bambino che lo fissava incuriosito. Gli ci volle un po’ per capire che il bambino era Martin e con ogni probabilità era disteso su un divano dei piani superiori dell’Iceberg Lounge.

Il bambino corse via  e Jim cercò di mettersi a sedere. La stanza aveva un arredamento molto chic ma che al contempo incuteva quasi timore.  Il gusto stravagante di Oswald traboccava da ogni orpello.

Iniziò a massaggiarsi la testa, cercando di ricordare come fosse arrivato su quel divano ma l’ultima immagine che aveva nella testa era il poster dell’Icerber Lounge, poi il buio.

Mentre si guardava attorno stranito, un inconfondibile rumore di passi annunciò l’ingresso nel soggiorno del padrone di casa in persona.

« Oh, ben svegliato »

Jim fece per rispondere ma aveva la gola talmente secca che uscì soltanto un colpo di tosse.

« Tieni » fece Oswald porgendogli un bicchiere dove stava ancora sciogliendosi un’aspirina.

Oswald si morse le labbra, aveva visto tante volte Jim comportarsi sopra le righe, essere autodistruttivo, ma fare irruzione nel suo club completamente ubriaco era molto oltre l’ordinario.

« Come sono arrivato qui? »

Oswald si sedette accanto a lui, senza smettere di studiarlo « Non ero presente dall’inizio ma sembra tu sia entrato nel club tramortendo uno dei miei uomini. Se non fossi arrivato in tempo avresti più di qualche livido »

« Cosa? »

« Non eri propriamente in te »

Jim chiuse gli occhi cercando di ricordare; in effetti, aveva esagerato, ma non credeva di essere così devastato da ridursi a iniziare risse nei club alla moda. Buttò giù l’aspirina tutta ad un fiato, sperava che avesse effetto il prima possibile e che presto il senso di frastuono sarebbe stato un lontano ricordo.

« Grazie, comunque »

Oswald emise un suono che sembrava un misto tra una risata e uno sbuffo; era talmente raro sentire Jim Gordon dire “grazie”, soprattutto a lui, che sentì un leggero calore nel petto, come un vecchio sentimento mai del tutto assopito.

« Tutto per un vecchio amico »

Avrebbe voluto aggiungere tante cose, soprattutto iniziare un interrogatorio sul perché si fosse ridotto in quel modo, se avesse potuto aiutarlo, cosa c’era in città che lo turbava così tanto, ma non voleva rovinare il momento ricevendo una tipica risposta rude alla James Gordon.

Era rimasto con una mano a mezz’aria, incerto se fare un gesto consolatorio, come una pacca sulla spalla o una leggera carezza sul braccio ma si sentiva sciocco, in fin dei conti Gordon non aveva mai accettato tanta vicinanza con lui.

Mentre era ancora indeciso sul da farsi, Olga entrò con il carrello della colazione, ormai praticamente un brunch vista l’ora e la quantità di cibo, e fissò con aria strana prima il sig. Cobblepot e poi Gordon.

 « È il fidanzato online? » chiese la cameriera.

Il colorito di Oswald passò da pallido a rosso nel giro di un secondo. Era talmente imbarazzato che non osò guardare la reazione di Jim; se l’avesse fatto si sarebbe accorto che anche lui era arrossito e non avrebbe mai potuto indovinare il perché. Olga ci aveva azzeccato e Oswald nemmeno lo sapeva.

« Questo è il Capitano Gordon, Olga » rispose, sottolineando nome e grado dell’amico.

La donna fece spallucce « Non capisco perché non chiama qualcuno perché risalga all’IP dell’uomo del mistero. Potrebbe rintracciarlo facilmente »

« Olga, ne abbiamo già parlato »

« Chiami Nygma, era abbastanza nerd da saperlo fare. Magari si ingelosisce »

Oswald sentiva l’imbarazzo crescere ad ogni parola di Olga. Non gli capitava da tanto di voler sprofondare dalla vergogna, non da quando era diventato il Re di Gotham, ma in quel momento, con Jim seduto accanto a lui che stava sentendo quanto fosse patetico, voleva solo alzarsi e chiudersi in camera, come da adolescente.

Gordon in realtà voleva sprofondare a sua volta. Oswald aveva parlato di lui, o meglio di JW_Gotham, alla sua governante, probabilmente con lo stesso entusiasmo con cui lui parlava a Harvey di Gotham_152 e non aveva nemmeno avuto il coraggio di rivelarsi.

Olga appoggiò i vassoi sul tavolino davanti a loro, sotto lo sguardo seccato di Oswald e lasciò la stanza senza aggiungere altro.

« Bene, adesso lo sai. Stavo aspettando lui l’altra sera, al Serendipity » sbottò Oswald, come se confessare tutto e subito gli evitasse ulteriori imbarazzi.

« Oh » fu la sola reazione di Jim « Quindi non chiamerai Ed perché risalga all’IP di questo tizio? »

« Ma per favore. Sento già l’eco delle sue risate »

Jim sorrise ma si sentiva terribilmente in colpa.  Appena a casa sarebbe andato a leggere se Oswald gli aveva più scritto e soprattutto cosa.

« Non voglio cercarlo tramite hacker perché non era così che doveva andare » esalò e Jim sentì il cuore battere più forte « Doveva essere una cosa normale, senza manipolazioni o io che ingaggio dei pirati informatici per stanarlo. Se non mi vuole dovrò farmene una ragione » la voce era leggermente spezzata sul finire della frase e Jim trovò naturale spostare una mano sulla sua.

« Insomma » continuò, come incoraggiato da quel gesto « Probabilmente mi ha visto, non gli sono piaciuto e non vuole saperne di me. Che senso avrebbe cercarlo, per essere rifiutato di nuovo? »

« Ma no, non è per quello » rispose Jim e Oswald si voltò ad osservarlo « Intendo che non credo che ti abbia visto e sia andato via. Magari ha avuto qualche problema, insomma siamo a Gotham, la città dei problemi »

Cosa stava facendo? Senza rendersene conto lo stava incoraggiando a sperare in una cosa che aveva troncato proprio lui. Era un disastro senza speranza.

« Già » esalò soltanto Oswald « Problemi… aveva bucato una gomma, c’è stata un’inondazione, le cavallette… Problemi di questo tipo? »

Gordon scoppiò a ridere. Non sapeva come Oswald riuscisse ad essere sarcastico anche quando era triste ma gli riusciva benissimo.

« Gli ho scritto per sapere se era successo qualcosa ma non mi ha mai risposto. Direi che è finita così » rispose.

Jim rimase in silenzio, non sapeva cosa dire, quando improvvisamente si ricordò della cena di Oswald, quella per cui lo aveva tanto tampinato.

Poteva andare alla cena di tutti i candidati in modo da non sembrare che avesse preferenze, ammesso che Barbara avrebbe dato una cena.

« Oswald, senti, per quella cena di cui mi parlavi. Non porterei tutta la GCPD, mi sembra troppo ufficiale, ma io potrei venire »

Oswald sbatté le palpebre più volte « Sei sicuro di stare bene, Jim? »

« Vuoi controllarmi di nuovo la febbre? » rispose con un tono quasi malizioso che stupì anche lui. Non sapeva in che pasticcio si stava cacciando ma  si sentiva già più leggero.

 


	5. Indovina indovinello

_“Caro JW_Gotham,_

_spero tu stia bene. A dir la verità sono un po’ preoccupato, Gotham non è una città facile e non vederti all’appuntamento mi ha fatto pensare al peggio._

_Non mi importa se alla fine hai cambiato idea e preferisci che la nostra resti un’amicizia online, a me va bene. Vorrei soltanto risentirti._

_Tutte queste nostre mail hanno significato tanto per me. Mi sono fidato, mi sono aperto molto con te, certo, non del tutto, non ti ho detto il mio nome, il mio lavoro… ma ti ho raccontato cose che non racconterei a nessun’altro._

_Non so se leggerai questa mail ma se ti va ancora, sono qui._

_Con affetto, Gotham_152_

Jim aveva letto quelle poche righe, più e più volte. Aveva abbozzato una riposta, l’aveva cancellata, l’aveva riscritta e di nuovo cancellata.

Cosa fare? Perché andava sempre a cacciarsi in situazioni complicate?

Si spostò in cucina per farsi un Tè, avrebbe ragionato meglio con qualcosa di caldo nello stomaco.

Tornò a leggere le vecchie mail e si rese conto di essere stato un pessimo detective: Gotham_152 aveva parlato della madre, dell’infanzia complicata, del successo negli affari. Le mail gridavano “Oswald” in ogni parola, eppure non lo aveva capito, perché non ha mai voluto vederlo in quella luce.

O sì? Tutte le volte che lo ha salvato, che lo ha lasciato andare anche se era colpevole…

“ _Non sono molto fortunato con le relazioni sentimentali. Prima avevo puntato tutto su qualcuno che non avrebbe mai potuto amarmi, avrei voluto che almeno fossimo rimasti amici ma le cose si sono fatte un po’ strane. Poi ho incontrato lui, era carino con me, credevo davvero di piacergli_ ”. Quello carino con Oswald era sicuramente Ed e si ritrovò a sbuffare, sonoramente. Ed spuntava fuori nelle situazioni più improbabili: lo aveva incastrato e spedito a Blackgate, uccideva le persone lasciando indovinelli per divertimento, si era alleato con Barbara e alla fine si era messo con Lee.

« Cavolo Oswald, puoi trovare di meglio » commentò tra se, prima di ritornare sulla prima parte della mail, su quel qualcuno che non avrebbe mai potuto amare Oswald ma che almeno avrebbe potuto restare suo amico. Gli sembrò di rivedere l’espressione triste di Pinguino, gli occhi sgranati e speranzosi di quando lo chiamava “vecchio amico”.

Doveva rispondergli, lasciarlo così non era giusto e in fin dei conti lui stesso ne aveva bisogno. Voleva avere di nuovo quello squarcio di mondo solo per lui e Gotham_152. Forse era un po’ egoista da parte sua ma non aveva ancora deciso come comportarsi con il vero Oswald.

“ _Caro Gotham_152,_

_scusami per tutto. Per questo silenzio, per non essere venuto. È complicato, avrei voluto essere lì per te, ma sono ancora qui, se ancora lo vuoi. Scrivimi, raccontami, mi manchi_ ”

Non era esattamente quello che pensava, era soltanto il riassunto del riassunto; nemmeno lui era in grado di capire i suoi sentimenti e non sapeva quale potesse essere la soluzione migliore. Eppure voleva così tanto che Oswald gli rispondesse. Gli sfuggì un sospiro, mentre la pioggia iniziava a ticchettare sul vetro delle finestre del suo appartamento. Era solo, aveva rovinato ogni relazione che aveva avuto o in cui si era infilato ben sapendo che sarebbe finita male e sta volta non sapeva proprio come gestire i suoi sentimenti.

Stava per chiudere il computer quando la notifica di una nuova mail lo lasciò a bocca aperta. Aveva quasi paura a cliccare sull’icona, temeva che Gotham_152 lo avrebbe mandato a quel paese e in fin dei conti se lo meritava.

Aprì la mail, pronto a qualunque contenuto avrebbe trovato e alla fine si sentì ancora più in colpa.

“ _Caro JW_Gotham,_

_sono contento di sentirti di nuovo._

_Ammetto che non è stato piacevole stare lì seduto, da solo. Questo almeno finché un vecchio amico non ha deciso di entrare e rendere il tutto ancora più deprimente._

_Mi piace parlare con te e spero di risentirti presto_ ”

Breve, almeno quando la sua, poteva sentire il tono di voce di Oswald anche attraverso il pc, quello di una persona spezzata, ancora una volta.

Si sarebbe fatto perdonare, alla cena gli avrebbe detto tutto e sarebbe stato gentile, Oswald se lo meritava.

 

***** *****

 

Oswald non riusciva a dormire e il fatto che una mail lo avesse sconvolto al punto da togliergli il sonno non lo faceva stare bene. Era Oswald Cobblepot, il Re della Malavita, cosa avrebbero detto le altre persone se avessero saputo che il loro Boss si faceva sconvolgere da una relazione virtuale?

“Il mio cuore è la mia più grande debolezza”

Sbuffò sonoramente, non riusciva a capire perché una volta le cose erano sembrate così semplici e ovvie e ora erano diventate così difficili.

Quando lavorava per Fish e per Falcone non si era mai lasciato distrarre da simili sentimenti, ma ogni volta che arrivava in vetta si sentiva solo, incompleto, come se avesse tutto e al contempo non avesse niente. Non gli bastava essere il Re, voleva qualcuno con cui condividere la vita. Da quando Martin era tornato iniziava già a sentirsi meglio, forse si sarebbe dovuto accontentare di quel sentimento e basta, non era fatto per avere relazioni sentimentali, tanto valeva smettere di sperare in qualcosa di diverso.

JW_Gotham era stata la classica goccia, l’ennesima delusione. Ora era riapparso ma Oswald era meno felice di quanto avrebbe creduto. Non era una cosa reale, non era come sedersi sul divano con Jim Gordon.

Aveva appena chiuso gli occhi e a quel pensiero li riaprì di scatto « Perché diamine stai pensando a Jim Gordon?! » si trovò a chiedersi a voce alta. Si voltò sul fianco e iniziò a pensare a qualunque cosa che non fosse il Capitano della GCPD; la fase in cui si addormentava fantasticando su Jim era finita tanto tempo prima e si era giurato che non sarebbe mai più rispuntata.

Il giorno dopo ancora risentiva delle poche ore di sonno.

Organizzare la cena per la sua raccolta fondi e la presentazione del programma definitivo per la città  diventava ogni secondo più stressante. Sembrava che tutti stessero cercando di fargli perdere la pazienza, nonostante fosse una scelta piuttosto pericolosa.

Aveva davanti una mappa con la disposizione dei tavoli e continuava a spostare i nomi in modo da avere il tavolo perfetto ma c’era un nome che non riusciva proprio a decidere dove collocare: James Gordon.

Lo voleva davvero al suo tavolo? E se avesse lanciato occhiatacce nel caso il discorso non fosse stato di suo gradimento? No, meglio metterlo da un’altra parte. Però era Gordon, gli sarebbe piaciuto averlo accanto.

Si sentì stupido a pensare a una cosa del genere, di nuovo, dopo che solo la sera prima si era giurato che non avrebbe più pensato a Jim; non poteva ricadere nuovamente nel tranello, sperare che Jim lo apprezzare davvero, che fossero amici, che magari uscissero assieme. Tutti quei pensieri erano stato archiviati molto tempo prima, quando Gordon lo aveva lasciato ad Arkham sotto le cure di Hugo Strange.

Era ancora intento a cancellare e riscrivere i nomi quando Edward Nygma entrò all’Iceberg Lounge. Oswald alzò lo sguardo e gli rivolse un cenno, un misto di “ciao” e “addio” contemporaneamente, ma sapeva che se aveva qualcosa da dirgli non si sarebbe fatto scoraggiare un’apparente indifferenza.

Non parlò subito, forse era un po’ deluso dall’atteggiamento di Oswald, rimpiangeva un po’ i tempi in cui erano d’accordo su tutto o quasi. Si guardò attorno, l’iceberg lounge era imponente, si poteva dire che Oswald era arrivato al top, aveva realizzato più di quanto avessero sognato quando vivevano assieme. Poi lo sguardo gli cadde sui manifesti elettorali e non poté trattenere una smorfia.

« Fai sul serio con questa storia delle elezioni? »

« Ed, ho sentito che cercano qualcuno che scriva cruciverba per il quotidiano, perché non ti fai assumere? »

Nygma scoppiò a ridere « Non essere così acido, ovviamente preferisco te come sindaco che quel boyscout che danno per favorito. Comunque volevo proporti qualcosa di divertente, come ai vecchi tempi »

Oswald alzò appena lo sguardo, Ed era euforico e una volta quell’atteggiamento avrebbe reso “elettrico” anche lui ma ora non aveva tempo per qualunque cosa volesse proporre.

« Ho un’idea geniale per fare soldi e come bonus ridicolizzare la GCPD » annunciò con la consueta teatralità. Oswald scosse la testa, una volta erano sulla stessa linea d’onda ma poi Edward aveva deciso che essere un rispettabile criminale gli andava stretto, voleva diventare il terrore di Gotham, un super cattivo e aveva smesso di essere compatibile con l’idea di Oswald di ordine per la città.

« Non mi interessa »

« Perché no? Sarebbe utile anche a te. Più fondi e la dimostrazione che la GCPD  non sa quello che fa » aggiunse ma il sorriso gli morì presto dal volto quando vide il nome di James Gordon sulla piantina dei tavoli per la cena del futuro Sindaco.

« Dimmi che non fai sul serio? Jim Gordon? »

« È il Capitano della polizia, Ed »

« È un incompetente a cui fai gli occhi dolci, da sempre » lo corresse e Oswald si sentì avvampare.

« Io non… »

« Ti ricordi quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta alla GCPD?  Quando non mi hai calcolato per fare la faccia a cuore a Gordon? »

« Sono passati cinque anni, Ed. Ma soprattutto, non mi interessa né Jim né il tuo piano »

Ed rimase interdetto, si era aspettato più entusiasmo, più un ritorno ai vecchi tempi, prima che sentimenti assurdi rovinassero la loro collaborazione. Oswald si spostò verso il banco del bar, giusto per offrire qualcosa da bere a Edward prima che andasse via, non  aveva tempo per discutere con lui e non ne aveva nemmeno la voglia.

Nygma continuava a fissare il nome di Gordon al tavolo della cena di Pinguino, era seccato che per un motivo o per l’altro Jim fosse sempre in mezzo: aveva arrestato Oswald proprio quando aveva bisogno di un mentore, lo aveva sbattuto ad Arkahm per l’omicidio della signorina Kringle, e poi c’era tutta la storia di Lee.

Oswald stava ancora armeggiando con bottiglia e bicchieri quando Martin e il cucciolo fecero irruzione nella sala grande. Il bambino sembrava davvero felice di vedere Ed, non si incontravano dal suo salvataggio e ne era particolarmente riconoscente.

« Ed, piantala! » gridò ad un tratto Oswald.

« Non sto facendo niente » rispose Nygma. Era ben conscio degli scatti nervosi di Oswald ma di solito erano motivati, non si metteva a gridare dal nulla.

« Non parlavo con te, ma col cane » Oswald fece un cenno verso il cucciolo che stava amabilmente morsicando una delle sedie del locale. Ed passò lo sguardo dal cane a Oswald più volte con espressione oltraggiata « Lo hai chiamato come me? »

Martin scoppiò a ridere e Oswald sfoggiò un sorrisetto ironico « Ha la tua stessa espressione intelligente » commentò, mentre il cucciolo di bulldog, quasi avesse capito che stavano parlando di lui, smise di mordicchiare la sedia.

Edward avrebbe voluto ribattere ma Oswald fu distratto dallo squillo del cellulare. Per rispondere si spostò in un’altra stanza, lasciando Ed a fissare il suo omonimo.

Scosse la testa, aveva capito che non avrebbe avuto alcun aiuto da Oswald. Si voltò per salutare il piccolo Martin con una pacca sulla testa.

« Tu stai bene comunque? »

Il bambino annuì ma Ed notò subito che sembrava preoccupato.

« Cosa c’è che non va? »

Martin prese la penna e iniziò a scrivere veloce sul suo blocchetto, prima di girarlo verso Ed che sembrava davvero interessato “ _Oswald è triste, mi dispiace_ ”

« Come mai? »

Martin era indeciso se rivelare o meno le sue preoccupazioni a Edward, ma se Pinguino si era fidato di lui per liberarlo, non riteneva ci fosse motivo di temere qualcosa.

“ _Aveva un amico virtuale_ ”

« Cosa? Oswald che ha un amico su internet? Questa è bella »

“ _Puoi aiutare a trovarlo? Olga dice che puoi farlo_ ”

« Diciamo che mi hai piuttosto incuriosito, dov’è il pc di Oswald? »

 

 

 


	6. Non è come te

Oswald chiuse la telefonata e ritornò nel salone, dove ad attenderlo era rimasto soltanto il cucciolo. Era quasi contento che Ed si fosse levato di torno, con tutti i problemi che stava affrontando, non aveva tempo per discutere di piani assurdi. Non era il caos il suo scopo finale, era l’ordine e l’Enigmista era molto lontano dall’ordine in quel momento.

Salì le scale per andare a cercare Martin, lo aveva trascurato negli ultimi tempi e il giorno dopo si sarebbe svolta la cena elettorale e non sarebbe riuscito a ritagliarsi del tempo per il bambino. Notò una luce accesa nel suo studio, Martin sapeva che non poteva entrare lì e di solito era piuttosto obbediente per cui gli ci volle meno di un secondo per capire chi era entrato nel suo ufficio.

Spalancò la porta con uno sbuffo « Ed, cosa stai facendo? »

Edward era seduto sulla scrivania in attesa di Oswald sfoggiando un sorrisetto particolarmente ironico. Pinguino lo scrutò, qualunque cosa avesse in mente Ed, lo rendeva molto nervoso.

« Oh, Oswald. Sei così tenero. Non impari mai dai tuoi errori » affermò, scendendo dalla costosa scrivania del padrone di casa. Fece qualche passo verso di lui, lisciandosi i vestiti « O dovrei dire Gotham_152? » ebbe giusto il tempo di pronunciare il nickname seguito da una risata ironica, prima che Oswald lo sbattesse contro il muro afferrandolo per la giacca « Dammi un buon motivo per non chiamare Victor »

Edward non batté ciglio, era felice di rivedere un po’ di sprint in Oswald, lo sguardo assassino che preferiva a quello dell’uomo d’affari « Chissà se questo misterioso JW_Gotham amerebbe il tuo umore altalenante »

Oswald strinse la giacca di Ed più forte « Non parlare di lui, non ti riguarda »

« Eh già, chi sono io in confronto all’uomo del mistero che non si presenta agli appuntamenti. Ah no, scusa, quello l’ho fatto anch’io »

Un pugno, dritto alla mascella e Ed era per terra. Oswald si fissò la mano stranito, non aveva mai alzato le mani su Ed, era la prima volta che capitava ed era stato così liberatorio che si ritrovò a ridere mentre Nygma controllava i danni. Fortunatamente niente di rotto, ma a breve sarebbe spuntato un brutto livido.

Inaspettatamente Oswald gli offrì una mano per rimettersi in piedi e Ed, nonostante fosse appena stato messo al tappeto, apprezzò il gesto.

« Non è come te, Ed »

« No, decisamente. Anzi, potrei dire che è proprio l’opposto, anche se ho questa sensazione che abbiamo gusti molto simili » rispose con un sorrisetto malizioso. Oswald poteva anche ignorare chi fosse il suo amico online ma a Ed era bastato leggere le mail per capire l’identità segreta. Non poteva che essere proprio Jim Gordon.

« Gusti simili? » chiese perplesso.

« Non ti fa strano?  Potrebbe essere chiunque. Magari è Harvey Bullock » rispose, scoppiando a ridere per l’espressione disgustata di Oswald.

« Ti sei fatto la tua risata, Ed. Se non c’è altro… »  Oswald fece un eloquente gesto verso la porta che non ammetteva repliche.

« No, hai ragione. Devo andare, ho appena avuto un’idea ancora più geniale. Mi spiace che non vuoi prenderne parte ma vedrai che quando ne avrai notizia ti piacerà » si avvicinò con un luccichio negli occhi che spiazzò completamente Oswald, che invece che reagire e dargli un colpo in testa per evitare che facesse qualcosa di molto stupido, rimase come paralizzato.

Quando finalmente realizzò che non poteva restare passivo ai rischiosi piani di Ed, chiamò immediatamente Zsasz.

« Victor, segui Ed e se fa qualcosa che potrebbe danneggiarmi, fermalo! »

« Per fermalo cosa intende esattamente? »

« Vivo, Zsasz »

***** * *****

Jim era di nuovo alla centrale, ormai gli sembrava di vivere sempre lì, era la sua casa mentre il suo appartamento era soltanto il posto dove dormiva. Forse poteva fare meglio di così.

Harvey simulò un colpo di tosse e Jim fu costretto a rivolgergli l’attenzione.

« Ho una cosa da dirti e non  ti piacerà »

« Spara »

« Il Commissario è molto preoccupato di una rielezione di Pinguino, per cui supporta l’altro candidato, mr. Grant, e vuole che la GCPD sia presente alla sua cena, sta sera »

Jim fece una smorfia  « Cosa? Ho promesso a Oswald che non ci saremmo schierati »

« Beh, dovrai deluderlo. Non è un bel mese per Pinguino, vero? » aggiunse Harvey, cercando di decifrare la reazione di Gordon.

Jim scosse il capo, non dovevano andare così le cose.

Harvey aprì più volte la bocca, incerto se chiedere all’amico quello che gli frullava in testa da tempo « Gli hai più scritto? »

Jim evitò lo sguardo di Bullock « Cosa vuoi sapere, Harvey? »

« Niente, niente. Ero solo curioso » rispose, il tono era inequivocabilmente quello di quando era di pessimo umore. Sembrava teso ma era imperscrutabile come al solito e Bullock era davvero dispiaciuto, lo aveva visto più felice quando scriveva le e-mail all’amico virtuale e da quando tutto era sfumato, Gordon era risprofondato nella solita tristezza.

« Pronti a uscire tra dieci minuti, Capitano » annunciò Bullock, prima di chiudere la porta dell’ufficio di Gordon e lasciarlo solo con i suoi pensieri.

Mezz’ora dopo Gordon era seduto ad un tavolo della cena organizzata dal nuovo candidato. La sala era sontuosa ma sobria, molto diversa da quello che si aspettava di trovare alla cena di Oswald. Era sfuggito a tutti i fotografi, quasi che evitare di essere immortalato alla festa fosse un modo per scusarsi con Pinguino.

Il nuovo candidato, questo Grant, sembrava una persona a posto, davvero una nuova speranza. Eppure Jim si sentiva terribilmente in colpa ad essere lì.

Non aveva prestato molta attenzione a cosa succedeva attorno a lui. La cena era piacevole, Harvey se la stava godendo alla grande, aveva anche scambiato il numero con una delle cameriere, l’unico infelice sembrava essere proprio lui.

Gli venne voglia di scrivere un sms a Oswald, qualcosa di gentile a cui Pinguino avrebbe ripensato quando avrebbe saputo che quasi tutta la GCPD era alla cena del suo rivale, quando uno scoppio seguito da delle urla portò la sua attenzione e quella di tutti i presenti, verso la porta d’ingresso.

Seguirono diversi scoppi nella sala, piccoli esplosivi, nulla di serio. Gordon e gli altri agenti iniziarono a far uscire le persone dal retro, quando l’ultima esplosione inondò di verde tutta la sala. Appena il tempo di rendersene conto che rimasero al buio e quando, un minuto dopo, la luce tornò, sulle pareti erano apparsi dei punti di domanda.

« L’Enigmista » sbuffò Harvey.

« Ma tutto questo show, perché? Solo per rovinare la cena? » fece Gordon, guardandosi attorno perplesso.

Una voce si levò dalla folla « Hanno rubato i soldi delle donazioni! »

« Hai avuto la tua risposta, Jimbo »

« Va bene, GCPD tutti fermi! »

***** * *****

Victor corse nell’ufficio di Cobblepot senza essere annunciato, era su di giri e doveva subito fare rapporto « Capo, un vero casino »

Oswald, che stava giocando a scacchi con Martin, fece un rapido cenno al bambino che capì di dover andare a giocare nell’altra stanza.

« In pratica Ed ha rubato i soldi della raccolta fondi del suo rivale, sotto gli occhi della GCPD, capitano Gordon compreso »

Oswald strabuzzò gli occhi. Un misto di divertimento e di preoccupazione lo assalì. Per quanto riguardava il suo rivale era contento che fosse stato messo al suo posto, dopo che tutte le sue raccolte fondi erano andate male proprio perché era spuntato mr. Perfettino. Il problema era la GCPD e soprattutto Gordon, perché non occorreva essere veggenti per sapere che non l’aveva presa bene.

« Non è una buona notizia? » chiese Zsasz, studiando l’espressione corrucciata del suo capo.

« Dipende e credo lo sapremo a breve »

« In che senso? »

Victor aveva appena finito di esprimere la sua perplessità che uno dei tirapiedi di Oswald si affacciò nell’ufficio per comunicare che era arrivato il Capitano Gordon.

 « Vai pure, Victor » fece Oswald, preparandosi a qualunque cosa Jim volesse.

Gordon entrò nella stanza con espressione indecifrabile, puntò dritto alla sedia davanti alla scrivania di Pinguino e si accomodò senza dire una parola.

Sembrava stanco, ma lo era sempre di recente; l’ultima volta che Oswald aveva visto un barlume di allegria in lui era stato quando aveva proposto di venire alla sua cena. Oswald aveva cercato di non pensare più a James, di concentrarsi sugli affari e basta, ma Jim Gordon continuava a suscitare in lui sentimenti che avrebbe voluto seppellire per sempre. Odiava rimanere come imbambolato quando gli occhi blu di Jim incontravano i suoi, era tutto sbagliato, non doveva più essere così.

Eppure continuava a capitare, le mani tremavano leggermente quando Gordon appariva nella sua vita, un misto di amore e rabbia lo travolgeva e non c’era niente che potesse fare per fermare quelle emozioni.

Jim si schiarì la voce e Oswald emise un flebile respiro, prima di sentire cosa Jim volesse dirgli.

« Sai, io  provo a darti fiducia, ogni volta » sembrava affranto e Oswald si sentì quasi in colpa, anche se non aveva fatto niente.

« Prima che inizi il tuo teatro di accuse false, io non c’entro niente »

« Quindi è un caso che Ed fosse qui questo pomeriggio e che Zsasz gli facesse da palo alla festa »

« Victor non gli stava facendo da palo e come sai che Ed era qui? Mi controlli? »

Jim emise una risata scettica « Cos’è successo? Ed è venuto qui, due chiacchiere e alla fine avete deciso di tornare ai gloriosi vecchi tempi di quando eravate amici per la pelle? »

« Jim, l’unico Ed di cui preoccupo è il mio cane, di Nygma non so niente. Victor era là proprio perché temevo facesse qualcosa di stupido. Non dare la colpa a me se i tuoi uomini non sono nemmeno in grado di bloccare una rapina. E poi, com’era la storia che la GCPD non supporta nessun candidato? »

Jim emise una smorfia quando ricordò che il cane di Oswald si chiamava Ed. Immaginò di prenderlo di nuovo a pugni, com’era successo a Narrow quando era stato rapito e per un attimo si sentì meglio.

« Non rivoltare la frittata, Oswald. Perché fai di nuovo comunella con Ed? » sbottò Gordon con la conseguenza che Oswald si alzò in piedi, torreggiando su di lui.

« Sei qui per arrestarmi, Jim? Perché sarebbe l’ennesima volta che mi arresti per un crimine che non ho commesso »

« Oh, povera vittima innocente! » commentò sarcastico « Quindi se invece arresto Ed non è un problema per te? »

Oswald roteò gli occhi « Perché deve essere sempre tutto così complicato con te? È un continuo su e giù che non porta da nessuna parte!  E io sono stufo per cui arrestami o vai al diavolo, Jim Gordon! »

Gordon rimase seduto, imperturbabile, avevano recitato troppe volte quel botta e risposta per preoccuparsene.

Emise un ultimo sbuffo, quasi di sconfitta, si alzò e si guardarono negli occhi per un’ultima volta, prima di uscire dallo studio.

Oswald dovette respirare profondamente più volte per calmarsi, ma non riusciva a tranquillizzarsi, finiva sempre così, con Ed che lo ingannava e sbeffeggiava e Jim che lo accusava di qualcosa. Era stanco e stufo del ripetersi di questo schema, doveva immediatamente interromperlo.

« Capo? » Victor bussò alla porta, incerto se Pinguino avesse ancora bisogno di lui.

« Non ora, Victor » urlò, agitando una mano per aria « Anzi, vai a cercare Ed. Devo parlargli »

« Parlargli? Non potremmo eliminarlo definitivamente? » chiese Victor, immaginando quanto sarebbe stato bello non avere sempre gli stessi problemi.

« Se dovessi uccidere tutti quelli che mi hanno tradito saresti tra i primi della lista, Victor. No, voglio sapere perché in sostanza mi ha messo in mezzo a questo caos » rispose serio.

Victor alzò le mani, in segno di finta resa « OK, Boss. Vado a cercare il folletto verde »

Oswald aveva ancora una cosa da fare, voleva sfogarsi e c’era solo una persona che poteva contattare.

 “ _Caro JW_Gotham,_

_ho deciso che questa sarà l’ultima mai che ti scrivo. Questa nostra “relazione” era nata per caso, perché sono troppo sfiduciato per uscire e cercare qualcuno che possa essere mio amico. Pensavo che tu lo fossi ma in fin dei conti, non ti conosco, non so chi tu sia e non ho intenzione di ripetere ancora una volta il solito copione in cui rimango solo a chiedermi perché finisca sempre così._

_Anche oggi, ennesima prova, prima spunta Ed (sì, lo chiamo per nome, non mi frega più nemmeno dell’anonimato), quello col nome del mio cane, che crede di poter ancora ridere di me e dei miei inutili sentimenti. Poi salta fuori Jim, quello che volevo rimanessimo almeno amici che, al solito, invece che provare a credermi ha preferito accusarmi di cose che non ho fatto quando solo il giorno prima sembrava che ci fosse ancora qualche remota speranza di un qualcosa che non fossero i soliti confronti.  Sono talmente patetico che avrei accettato qualunque cosa da lui, invece non posso avere nemmeno amicizia._

_E poi ci sei tu che mi scrivi per mesi e poi sparisci nel nulla, non ti presenti alla cena che tu stesso hai organizzato. Crudele, altro aggettivo non mi viene in mente. Ma probabilmente avrai trovato di meglio da fare. Se non sapessi che la dottoressa Thompkins non vive più a Gotham, penserei che tu sia uscito con lei._

_Conclusione: i rapporti non fanno per me, preferisco tornare ad occuparmi di affari._

_Addio mio caro amico_ ”.


	7. Sitting on the dock of the bay

« Seguite Victor Zsasz, ho sentito Cobblepot ordinargli di andare a cercare l’Enigmista » gridò Gordon appena messo piede alla GCPD. Non sapeva se fosse più infastidito perché Ed li aveva beffati davanti a tutti o perché temeva che Oswald fosse in qualche modo coinvolto.

La parola gelosia passò più volte nella sua mente ma la scacciò come avrebbe scacciato una mosca fastidiosa, non voleva nemmeno addentrarsi nell’idea che Oswald avesse aiutato Ed a deridere lui e la GCPD, ma soprattutto lui, e poi il piano gli si fosse ritorno contro, costringendolo a mandare Zsasz a cercare il traditore.

Era un continuo avvicinarsi e perdersi con Oswald. Da quando lo aveva conosciuto, si erano allontanati tante volte per poi ritrovarsi al punto di partenza, solo che sta volta sentiva ci fosse in gioco qualcosa di più.

Si incamminò verso il suo ufficio, ignorando lo sguardo di Bullock, lo sguardo di uno che sapeva che era andato a interrogare Pinguino e che immaginava doveva essere stato difficile per Jim dopo gli ultimi trascorsi.

Si sedette alla scrivania e con stupore notò una nuova mail nella casella di posta. Il battito iniziò ad accelerare, era strano pensare che Oswald gli scrivesse dopo quello che era successo, con tutti  i problemi che aveva. Era come se avesse sempre tempo per lui. Si sentiva terribilmente in colpa e frustrato e quando finì di leggere la mail si sentì anche peggio.

Gotham_152 aveva chiuso con lui e Oswald aveva chiuso con tutti. Aveva rischiato, aveva provato a lasciarsi andare, a fidarsi di nuovo e al solito era rimasto deluso. Jim sapeva di essere il principale responsabile dell’attuale infelicità di Oswald ma in quel momento aveva solo voglia di sfogare tutto quello che stava provando contro Ed. Sperava di trovarlo presto e poterlo sbattere per sempre ad Arkham, come meritava.

Uscì dall’ufficio con un senso di malinconia addosso ma pronto a mettere sottosopra tutta Gotham per trovare l’Enigmista, quando Harvey gli corse incontro allegro, prendendolo per le spalle.

« Jimbo, indovina? Abbiamo arrestato Nygma »

Gordon sbatté le palpebre più volte « Com’è successo? »

« Vai a sapere, si è nascosto nelle Narrow e qualcuno ha fatto la spia. Non gode più di popolarità »

 Jim scosse la testa, era improbabile che Ed si facesse catturare così facilmente ma l’unico modo per capire le sue intenzione era andare direttamente a parlargli.

Ed era seduto nella sala interrogatori, in attesa, per niente preoccupato o impressionato, né sembrava che fosse stato catturato da qualcuno che poi lo aveva consegnato a loro. Sembrava che fosse esattamente dove voleva essere e la cosa non prometteva nulla di buono.

« Jimbo, che piacere vederti » sorrise affabile, mentre Gordon si sedeva di fronte a lui mantenendo lo sguardo fisso.

« Dove sono i soldi, Ed? » chiese spazientito.

« Se mi hai, vuoi condividermi. Ma se mi condividi, tu mi perdi. Che cosa sono? »

« Un segreto » rispose Jim, incrociando le braccia. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di partecipare a un quiz.

« E tu ne hai uno, vero? Bello grosso e imbarazzante. Solo che non riesco a capirne il motivo. Devo credere davvero che ti sei innamorato del nostro piccolo Oswald, ossia Gotham_152 o lo stai solo prendendo in giro? » si illuminarono gli occhi mentre fissava Gordon che ebbe solo un leggero tremito ma mantenne lo sguardo impassibile.

« Povero, ingenuo Oswald. Forse non conosce il tuo secondo nome JW_Gotham, James Worthington Gordon. Immagino che tu non sappia che “152” era il numero del civico dove abitava da piccolo. Non credo ti sia mai disturbato a parlare con lui se non per chiedergli dei favori » notò che Jim si stava innervosendo, aveva stretto i pugni e continuava a fissarlo dritto negli occhi. Si aspettava che a breve lo avrebbe picchiato ma non era quello il suo scopo.

« È buffo perché a leggere le e-mail è talmente evidente che sei tu, ma immagino che Ozzy non pensi di poterti interessare, nemmeno nell’anonimato di internet. O forse pensa che a te basti uscire di casa per rimorchiare qualcuno, perché scomodarsi ad avere relazioni virtuali? In ogni caso il tuo segreto è al sicuro per ora, non ho detto niente a Pinguino, non posso spezzargli il cuore due volte » affermò con tono quasi cospiratorio avvicinandosi alla scrivania che li separava.

Jim gli rivolse un sorrisetto infastidito prima di prenderlo per il colletto della camicia « Perché ti importa, Ed? »

« Non mi importa, è il mio lasciapassare, voglio lasciare Gotham per un po’. La proposta è questa o mi lasci andare e smetti di inseguirmi per questa rapina oppure, tra due ore, un mio complice pubblicherà tutte le vostre e-mail. Senza anonimato, ovviamente »

Jim rise di una risata vuota e mollò la presa dal colletto; si chiese come Oswald e Lee potessero essersi innamorati di Edward Nygma, un uomo a cui non importava di nessun altro se non che di se stesso.

« Avevo già intenzione di dirlo a Oswald e non mi interessa che la cosa diventi pubblica, non se comporta lasciare libero te » ribatté Jim e stava già per alzarsi e prendere una boccata d’aria, per sbollire prima di mettergli nuovamente le mani addosso quando Ed batté un pugno sul tavolo attirando la sua attenzione.

« Magari a Oswald importa, magari non vuole che tutto il mondo del crimine sappia quanto è tenero il suo cuore. Magari non vuole che i suoi nemici sappiano quanto tiene a Martin o i possibili elettori sappiano che invece che preoccuparsi della città, fa gli occhi dolci al Capitano della polizia »

Jim aprì la bocca per ribattere ma non riuscì a rispondere niente. Non poteva lasciarlo andare, non quando significava “guardare da un’altra parte” per mettere al sicuro un suo interesse personale che in questo caso era Oswald. Non voleva fosse nuovamente ferito e umiliato ma davvero non riusciva a pensare che Nygma potesse farla franca con uno stupido ricatto.

« Due ore, Jim. Tic- toc »

 

***** * *****

 

Doveva parlare con Oswald, raccontargli tutto, spiegargli la situazioni e poi nemmeno lui sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto. Forse sperava che Oswald gli avrebbe detto che non poteva tradire se stesso e lasciare libero Ed, ma era pretendere un po’ troppo. Ancora non sapeva che JW_Gotham era lui, che lo aveva ancora una volta ingannato e non aveva scusanti.

Corse dentro all’Icerber Lounge e fortunatamente non dovette litigare con nessuno della security perché nonostante gli ultimi screzi, sembrava si fosse guadagnato il diritto di entrare senza problemi. Un’altra cosa che lo fece sentire in colpa, Oswald che continuava a dargli fiducia e lui che la tradiva.

Appena arrivò al piano di sopra, Martin gli corse in contro e dalla faccia delusa che gli rivolse, Jim capì che si aspettava un’altra persona, probabilmente Oswald.

« Tutto bene piccolo? »

Il bambino fece di no con il capo e poi iniziò a scrivere qualcosa sul block notes.

“ _Oswald è andato via arrabbiato. Ho sentito che stava andando al porto_ ”

« Al porto? Era da solo? »

Martin annuì e Jim rimase interdetto. Tra tutti in posti in cui poteva andare a cercarlo, il molo di Gotham non era tra i suoi preferiti.

Fece una leggera carezza rassicurante al piccolo e poi corse alla sua macchina, non aveva idea di cosa stesse succedendo, ma la mail di “addio” di Oswald gli fece davvero temere il peggio.

Erano soltanto venti minuti di auto fino al porto ma gli sembrò un’eternità, le mani tremavano leggermente sul volante mentre immaginava tutti i possibili motivi per cui Oswald si era diretto al porto. Forse affari impellenti? Magari aveva saputo qualcosa sulla rapina di Ed? Non riusciva a non pensare a Oswald che scriveva l’ultima mail, deluso e amareggiato e poi usciva di casa per andare al porto da solo. Non aveva senso.

Frenò bruscamente quando arrivò al molo che ben conosceva, quello dove aveva risparmiato la vita di Pinguino nella prima giornata in cui si erano conosciuti e notò al buio una figura che non poteva che essere Oswald. Era seduto sul bordo e all’apparenza stava fissando qualcosa nel fiume.

Jim si avvicinò piano, non era certo che sarebbe stato accolto bene, inoltre voleva prendersi il tempo della camminata per elaborare cosa dire. Non solo doveva rivelargli di essere JW_Gotham, di non essere andato all’appuntamento dopo aver visto che era lui, di non avergli scritto per settimane perché era indeciso su come comportarsi, ma  doveva anche chiedergli di accettare che le loro mail diventassero pubbliche al solo scopo di arrestare l’Enigmista.

Oswald sentì i passi e si voltò di scatto, prima di tranquillizzarsi vedendo che era Gordon.

« Cosa ci fai qui? » Jim si sedette accanto a lui. Dallo stato in cui erano i suoi occhi sembrava avesse pianto e si sentì ancora più in colpa.

« Cercavo un posto dove lanciare il mio pc. Non è stata una grande idea, domani dovrò comprarne un altro » rispose con la consueta ironia che manteneva anche nelle situazioni più disperate. Jim guardò prima Oswald e poi il punto in mezzo al fiume che stava fissando e nonostante tutto gli scappò da ridere.

« Sei venuto ad arrestarmi? »

« No, ho arrestato Ed »

« Quindi adesso mi credi, bravo » rispose incolore.

« Sì, Oswald. Ti credo e a tal proposito… »

Oswald lo interruppe, voltandosi a guardalo « E vuoi cosa? Scusarti? »

Jim aprì la bocca per parlare ma non ne uscì alcun suono.

Oswald chinò il capo « Sono stanco di questo gioco, Jim. È meglio che le nostre strade si dividano per sempre »

« È un po’ difficile. Resti sempre il Boss della città e io il Capitano della polizia » tentò, sentendosi stupido per ogni parola che aveva pronunciato. Non era quello che avrebbe voluto dire ma era sicuramente quello che Oswald si aspettava.

« Non mi sembra che Falcone e la Essen fossero amici » rispose, rivolgendogli un sorriso triste.

« Sei insolitamente calmo » constatò Jim che stava ancora cercando le parole giuste da dire.

« Preferiresti una sfuriata? Servirebbe a qualcosa? » rispose, agitando una mano mentre il tono di voce era salito di qualche ottava.

Jim prese coraggio, sapeva che una volta che avrebbe detto tutto, si sarebbe sentito peggio, non con un peso in meno ma con un peso in più. Conosceva Oswald  e Gotham_152 abbastanza da sapere che si sarebbe sentito preso in giro, che giustamente non avrebbe perso tempo a cercare di capire ma lo avrebbe accusato di essere il solito voltafaccia e avrebbe avuto ragione.

« Ti devo dire una cosa » mormorò e il tono di voce insospettì Oswald che a quel punto osservò meglio il detective. Tutta la postura era rigida, lo sguardo era assente, probabilmente assorto nei suoi pensieri. Non era venuto lì per scusarsi ma per qualcosa di peggio e non riusciva ad immaginare cosa potesse essere.

« Sto ascoltando » rispose, prendendo un respiro preoccupato, prima di trovare il coraggio di spostare una mano su quella di Jim « So che ho appena detto l’opposto ma lo sai che ci sono sempre stato per te »

Jim si perse per un attimo negli occhi cristallini di Oswald e in quel momento capì che non avrebbe mai lasciato che la città ridesse di lui, della sua voglia di essere normale, di avere qualcuno da amare, di aver chiamato un cane come una sua cotta passata e di fare da padre ad un orfano.

Strinse a sua volta la mano di Oswald e si avvicinò a lui, talmente vicino che il cuore del moro perse qualche battito « So che mi prenderai per pazzo ma prima di parlarti devo risolvere una cosa » e così dicendo gli diede un casto bacio sulla guancia.

Si alzò e ritornò all’auto, le due ore stavano per scadere e doveva risolvere la situazione con Ed prima che le mail venissero pubblicate.

Oswald era ancora immobile sul molo, una mano che toccava la guancia, quasi incredulo di quello che era appena successo e la strana sensazione di essere costantemente sballottolato da eventi che non riusciva a controllare.


	8. J. W. Gordon

Il porto gli lasciava addosso sempre uno strano profumo; non era soltanto il fumo delle fabbriche vicine o l’odore stantio dei magazzini. Non era l’umidità che impregnava l’aria o il legno bagnato nell’acqua, era tutt’altro. Era come se il fiume rappresentasse l’inizio e il limite di Gotham e ogni odore finisse lì e poi ovunque e alla fine sul suo cappotto.

Ma quella sera non era soltanto quello, gli sembrava di sentire ancora l’odore dell’acqua di colonia di Oswald, l’aveva inspirato quando si era avvicinato per baciarlo e il profumo era rimasto lì con lui per tutto il viaggio fino alla GCPD.

Gordon rientrò alla centrale, ancora indeciso su cosa avrebbe detto a Ed, ma di una cosa era certo, non poteva “tradire” Oswald.

Aveva già la mano sulla maniglia della porta dove aveva lasciato Nygma, quando Harvey attirò la sua attenzione.

« Emh, Jim, direi che è davvero una strana giornata »

Gordon sentì che gli sarebbe venuto un tremendo mal di testa « Cos’è successo adesso? »

« Nygma, è fuggito. Aveva dei complici qui, sotto i nostri occhi »

Jim aveva capito subito che c’era qualcosa che non andava, che Ed era troppo tranquillo ma non credeva il suo piano fosse così contorto, farsi catturare solo per poter deridere ancora la GCPD.

« Ha lasciato una busta per te. Fox ha controllato, è sicura, puoi aprirla» aggiunse Bullock, passandogli una busta verde.

Jim gliela strappò di mano, infastidito. Essere ridicolizzato da Ed era una sconfitta, ma almeno non avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo andare per proteggere Oswald. In un certo senso, gli aveva fatto un favore.

Aprì la busta, temendo però che Ed avesse ancora una carta da giocare, ma quando finì di leggere gli sfuggì quasi un sorriso.

“ _Caro Jim,_

_immagino due scenari. Nel primo hai confessato tutto a Oswald, nel secondo, come spero, non lo hai fatto perché hai capito quello che provi per lui._

_Non sono sicuro che io gli stia facendo un favore, potrebbe trovare di meglio, ma l’idea del Boss della città e il capitano della polizia che escono assieme mi fa talmente ridere che non ho potuto esimermi dall’intervenire._

_Ho deciso di lasciarti questo indovinello, caro Jimbo, sperando ti dia una svegliata:_

_“Non sono mai stato ma sono destinato ad essere. Tutti guardano verso di me”._

_Sarò magnanimo, ti darò anche la risposta è: il futuro. Quello a cui dovreste cominciare a guardare tu e Ozzy._

_I soldi me li tengo, ho grandi piani per il mio di futuro._

_Alla prossima,_

_L’Enigmista”_

Jim si prese un attimo solo per se stesso, non gli importava che Harvey lo stava fissando o che attorno a lui gli agenti continuavano la loro normale attività. Era passato attraverso l’innamoramento per un uomo che aveva conosciuto online e la presa di coscienza che provava qualcosa per Oswald, forse da molto tempo, senza che se ne fosse mai reso conto. Persino Ed se ne era accorto, forse anche Harvey, eppure lui era ancora in bilico, indeciso su quale fosse la cosa giusta da fare.

C’era Oswald che si era sempre fidato di lui, che non lo aveva mai tradito, che non avrebbe mai preteso che fosse diverso da com’era. Al contrario di tutte le sue precedenti fidanzate, Oswald lo accettava in ogni suo lato, anche quando erano in conflitto.

« Harvey, mi prendo l’intera giornata » annunciò.

« Fai bene. Aspetta, non hai la cena da Pinguino sta sera? »

« Sì, per cui devo farmi una dormita e prepararmi » rispose sorridendo.

Harvey si morse la lingua, mentre se la rideva sotto i baffi « Beh, non divertirti troppo »

 

***** * *****

 

Oswald tornò a casa tutto infreddolito. L’umidità del porto gli era penetrata fino sotto il cappotto ma non se ne era reso subito, travolto da quegli strani sentimenti che il bacio di Jim avevano suscitato.

Martin, che stava rivelando un’insolita propensione a non addormentarsi presto, soprattutto quando Oswald era fuori casa, gli corse timidamente incontro. Aveva già preparato una semplice domanda sul blocchetto e Oswald si sentì tremendamente in colpa per averlo fatto preoccupare.

“ _Tutto bene?_ ”

« Sì, Martin » gli rispose, accarezzandoli i capelli.

Martin lo abbracciò e Oswald si sentì incredibilmente coccolato, come non capitava da tempo.

Baci, abbracci… era una strana nottata e avrebbe dovuto riposare almeno qualche ora per essere pronto per la sua festa. Dopo aver messo a dormire Martin, si distese a letto ma non c’era verso di prendere sonno. Continuava a ripensare alla giornata appena trascorsa, stava cominciando a diventare vecchio per una tale altalena emotiva.

 Jim Gordon rimaneva un affascinante mistero, anche se Oswald avrebbe tanto voluto riuscire a capirlo. Era più complicato di un rebus, un giorno gli urlava contro, un altro sembrava preoccupato per lui, un terzo lo baciava sul molo.

“ _Era solo un bacio sulla guancia, Oswald. Non immaginare già la festa nuziale_ ” commentò dentro di sé una voce, molto simile a quella di Ed. Di solito sentiva la voce incoraggiante della madre che lo invitava ad andare avanti, a rischiare, che tutto sarebbe andato bene, ma questo commento acido della sua testa, prese forma con la voce dell’Enigmista.

Sbuffò a se stesso, non capiva perché sentiva la voce di Ed che lo derideva, forse stava impazzendo anche lui?

Fissò impotente lo spazio vuoto sulla sua scrivania, dove prima c’era il PC che aveva gettato nel fiume. Odiava le cose lasciate a metà e JW_Gotham rischiava di essere una di queste. Voleva chiudere il capitolo e non pensarci più ma rimanere con il dubbio di chi fosse JW_Gotham, avrebbe potuto logorarlo; si conosceva abbastanza da sapere che, sbollita la rabbia, non avrebbe lasciato perdere.

Doveva sapere chi era, solo per guardarlo in faccia e dirgli addio.

Aveva letto le mail tante di quelle volte da saperle a memoria. JW_Gotham si era definito più volte un piantagrane, un ribelle, eppure Oswald era certo che non facesse parte della criminalità. Sembrava un uomo di saldi principi. Una volta aveva accennato che da giovane amava correre in sella alla motocicletta e da quel momento Oswald aveva iniziato a immaginare che andasse in giro in giacca di pelle.

“ _Proprio come Gordon quando faceva il cacciatore di taglie_ ” commentò un’altra voce nella sua testa, più sognante, sembrava la sua voce ma più insicura, come quando era soltanto un ragazzo ombrello.

« Cosa c’entra adesso Gordon?! » sbraitò e fortunatamente non c’era nessun altro nella stanza, altrimenti avrebbero iniziato a pensare che il capo avesse definitivamente perso la testa.

 

***** * *****

 

L’Iceberg Lounge era stato allestito per la cena del candidato Sindaco. Ogni dettaglio era stato curato alla perfezione e Oswald avrebbe dovuto esserne fiero. Eppure si sentiva infelice. Jim aveva detto che doveva parlargli, sembrava qualcosa di serio, ma che prima doveva sistemare una faccenda. E ovviamente non lo aveva più visto né sentito. Non sapeva se essere preoccupato che gli fosse successo qualcosa o essere adirato per i messaggi contraddittori che gli aveva lanciato.

Sfoggiò il suo miglior sorriso finto quando iniziarono ad arrivare gli ospiti, voleva godersi la serata e ingraziarsi più persone possibili.

Aveva già stretto diverse mani e si era addentrato in diversi aneddoti, quando con la coda dell’occhio vide James Gordon entrare all’Iceberg Lounge. Non riuscì a nascondere uno sguardo emozionato quando i loro occhi si incontrarono, non si rese nemmeno conto di abbandonare una conversazione a metà, lasciando i suoi ospiti sconcertati e si diresse verso Jim.

« Bella festa » esordì Jim.

« Non mi aspettavo di vederti, onestamente » rispose « Cioè, in realtà non sapevo cosa aspettarmi »

« Beh, ti avevo promesso che sarei venuto » fece Gordon, lanciandogli uno sguardo che fece arrossire Oswald fino alla punta delle orecchie.

« Ok, beh. Certo, io… »

« Oswald, dopo la cena dovrei parlarti » lo interruppe Jim.

« O-ok, quindi hai risolto quella faccenda? »

« Sì direi di sì, anche se Ed è di nuovo libero »

« L’ho sentito » rispose, con una punta di divertimento che non sfuggì a Jim. Non era il fastidio perché si era lasciato scappare un pericoloso criminale, era proprio geloso. Non voleva che Ed suscitasse ancora dei sentimenti di ammirazione, simpatia o qualunque cosa fosse, in Oswald.

Stava quasi per accarezzargli una mano quando Oswald fu distratto dall’arrivo di altri ospiti e Jim, con uno sbuffo di frustrazione, si allontanò per andare a cercare il suo tavolo.

La cena non fu interrotta da esplosioni o altri problemi, come alla cena dell’altro candidato. Tutto filò liscio, forse fin troppo. Gordon non poté fare a meno di notare che la maggior parte delle persone era fintamente cordiale e probabilmente erano lì più per un dovere nei confronti del boss della città che perché lo volessero davvero come Sindaco.

In realtà Oswald era stato il miglior sindaco degli ultimi anni, Jim ne era abbastanza sicuro, ma era abbastanza difficile che riuscisse a vincere questa volta.

Dopo aver stretto diverse mani e intrattenuto gli ospiti più facoltosi, Oswald collassò sulla sedia accanto a Jim, allargandosi nervosamente il colletto della camicia.

« Mi spiace averti trascurato »

« Tranquillo » rispose Gordon che aveva appena finito il dessert.

« Per parlare con degli idioti, oltretutto. Idioti che odiano essere chiamati idioti » aggiunse, agitando le mani per aria.

« Tutti gli idioti odiano quando li chiami idiota »

Oswald lo fissò stupito « È una battuta de “Il Giovane Holden” »

« Lo so » rispose Jim d’istinto « Mi è stato consigliato di recente »

Oswald sbatté gli occhi più volte, non poteva essere davvero una coincidenza. Jim si agitò nervosamente sulla sedia, non era sua intenzione rivelarsi in quel momento ma gli era sfuggito senza che se ne rendesse conto.

Notò la mente di Oswald freneticamente al lavoro. Lo fissava senza guardarlo, probabilmente stava silenziosamente ripensando a tutte le mail con JW_Gotham e Jim trattenne il fiato. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi ma l’espressione di Oswald non sembrava per niente felice.

« Jim, forse ti sembrerà una domanda folle ma… qual è il tuo secondo nome? »

Jim aprì più volte la bocca per rispondere « Oswald… io… »

« No, quello è il mio nome. Rispondi, per cortesia »

« Worthington »

« J. W. Gordon? » Jim annuì, sperando che l’espressione ferita di Oswald si trasformasse in un sorriso ma non accadde; non disse niente, si alzò e senza preoccuparsi che era la sua festa, che avrebbe dovuto trattenere avanti gli ospiti, che magari avrebbe dovuto tenere un discorso, sparì dal salone per spostarsi al piano di sopra.

Un’ora dopo Oswald non era ancora tornato. Jim sperava si sarebbe rifatto vivo quantomeno per cortesia verso gli ospiti, non per lui, ma cominciava a perdere ogni speranza.

Decise di seguirlo al piano di sopra, ormai era in ballo e anche se non sapeva esattamente come gestire la situazione, doveva almeno provare a spiegarsi con Oswald.

Salì le scale aspettandosi di essere fermato da qualcuna delle guardie e, infatti, Victor gli venne incontro con il suo solito ghigno.

« Cosa hai combinato adesso?»

« Dov’è Cobblepot? »

« Nella sua camera, che urla contro il mondo. Perché ho la sensazione che sia colpa tua? »

Gordon gli lanciò uno sguardo di sbieco e lo superò senza aggiungere altro.

Si diresse verso quella che riteneva essere la stanza di Oswald, l’unica da dove filtrava una luce sotto la porta; aprì piano la maniglia e rimase in silenzio sull’uscio. Oswald era di spalle e stava guardando fuori dalla finestra; tutta la postura era tesa, immobile, non sembrava avesse notato la presenza dell’uomo nella camera.

« Oswald, lascia che ti spieghi » mormorò Gordon.

Oswald si voltò di scatto, era tremante di rabbia e dallo stato dei suoi occhi sembrava avesse pianto a lungo « Sapevi che ero io Gotham_152! Avevo ragione, mi hai visto al ristorante e hai cambiato idea. Chi ti aspettavi? Un belloccio stile Harvey Dent? »

« No, senti… » provò, ma venne subito interrotto.

« Basta, Jim! Mi hai mollato lì, da solo. Non ti è importato! Sei anche entrato a deridermi, come se fosse una cosa normale »

« Non era mia intenzione » riprovò, ma Oswald non lo stava ascoltando. Aveva preso a camminare faticosamente per la stanza, ignorandolo.

« Perché è questo quello che pensano tutti, no? Che i miei sentimenti non siano importati! Potete spararmi sul molo, buttarmi ad Arkham, portarmi via tutto e non vi tocca minimamente. Tanto Pinguino è un mostro, merita di peggio! »

Jim scuoteva il capo, ma riuscire a dire qualcosa nel mezzo del discorso di Oswald era impossibile.« Non mi hai più scritto. Non ti andava bene fossi io, non è vero? Immagino quanto avrete riso tu e Bullock. Oswald Cobblepot che cerca una relazione online, ma quanto è sfigato. Poi, cosa? Ti ho fatto pena e hai deciso di riprendere a scrivermi? »

« Os… » Jim provò ad avvicinarsi, nel tentativo di calmarlo.

« È per questo che sei qui? Ti facevo pena, Jim? Non voglio la tua pietà! » urlò, ma non era rabbia, era sconforto, dolore, qualcosa che era evidente dal suo sguardo ferito.

« Se tu mi lasciassi spiegare… »

« Non mi interessa. Mi hai deluso sia come Jim Gordon che come JW_Gotham. Vattene, ora! »

Jim si mosse ancora più vicino a lui ma Pinguino arretrò spostandosi verso la porta d’ingresso « Oswald, ascoltami per favore » provò con un tono più fermo nella convinzione che avrebbe funzionato ma in tutta risposta Oswald uscì dalla stanza per chiamare Victor.

« Butta fuori il capitano Gordon  »

E in un attimo Jim Gordon era sul marciapiedi di fronte all’Icerberg Lounge.

  


	9. Mi casa es tu casa

Il telefono continuava a squillare, alcuni agenti erano tornati dal turno per fare rapporto, ma Jim Gordon non sembrava prestare attenzione a nessuno. Si sentiva vuoto, solo, come alla fine di ogni relazione che aveva avuto e sempre per colpa sua.

Prese la giaccia e uscì dal suo ufficio, voleva andare a prendere un po’ d’aria o quantomeno smettere di pensare a quanto fosse stato felice solo qualche settimana prima. Passò accanto alla scrivania di Bullock senza dire una parola, ma Harvey notò lo sguardo perso dell’amico.

« Il giorno delle elezioni. Barbara alla fine si è ritirata, cosa dici, sarà un testa a testa o Cobblepot riceverà una sonora sconfitta? » Harvey rise finché non notò l’espressione buia di Jim.

« Hey, amico. Che succede? Sei strano dalla sera della cena da Pinguino » aggiunse. Non aveva chiesto niente perché Jim si era ritirato in un totale silenzio ma ormai questo mutismo stava durando da troppo tempo.

« Ha scoperto che sono JW_Gotham » esalò soltanto Gordon, prima di riprendere a camminare per uscire dalla Centrale, immancabilmente rincorso da Bullock.

Fuori dalla centrale c’era un gran fermento, alcuni poster elettorali erano gettati a terra e c’era la sensazione che si puntasse davvero a un cambiamento per Gotham.

Jim era in piedi sul marciapiede quando Bullock lo afferrò per una spalla per farlo girare.

« E non l’ha presa bene? Pinguino intendo »

« Direi di no, mi ha urlato contro e buttato fuori dall’Iceberg Lounge » rispose, mantenendo un’espressione malinconica.

« Puoi darmi più dettagli, amico? »

« Pensa che l’abbia preso in giro; crede che non mi interessi perché è lui »

Harvey ponderò bene la risposta, non era sicuro di come volesse gestire questa crisi sentimentale tra Jim e Oswald Cobbelpot.

« Beh, non ha tutti i torti » commentò, ripensando a quando si erano ritrovati fuori dal ristorante a fissare Pinguino seduto al tavolo e di come Gordon fosse andato via dopo tanta fremente attesa.

« È un po’ più complicata di così, Harvey. Ho avuto modo di riflettere. Ma adesso non serve più a niente » rispose, stringendosi nelle spalle.

« Cosa sentono le mie orecchie? Jim Gordon che si arrende in una situazione sentimentale. Strano, non accade mai »

« Harvey, cosa dovrei fare? Ho provato a scrivergli altre mail ma non so nemmeno se le ha lette »

« Oh cavolo Jim. Pinguino ti è sempre saltellato attorno come un cucciolo, ti guardava come se fossi su un piedistallo, non si è mai vendicato su di te né ha mai compiuto azioni contro di te e ora ti arrendi perché pensi che non provi niente? Senti, davvero, sono l’ultima persona che ti incoraggerebbe ad andare dietro a Oswald ma piuttosto che vederti ciondolare per l’ufficio come un cane bastonato, preferisco che tu agisca. Riconquistalo, fai qualcosa, Jim »

Gordon rimase ancora un po’ a fissarsi le scarpe. Barbara, Lee, Vale, era finita sempre a causa dei suoi lati nascosti che non erano in grado di accettare. Finalmente aveva trovato qualcuno che lo voleva così com’era per scoprire che lo aveva sempre avuto sotto gli occhi.

Se doveva essere una tragedia, tanto valeva giocare l’ultimo atto del dramma. Riconquistare Oswald o arrendersi, nuovamente, alla solitudine.

 

***** * *****

 

Gli exit poll non erano molto incoraggianti, Oswald non aveva nemmeno preparato un discorso o una festa, era abbastanza evidente che non avrebbe vinto e non si era ritirato esclusivamente perché non voleva passare per vigliacco.

Stava lustrando un bicchiere, vecchi ricordi di quando lavorava per Fish, quando Jim entrò all’Iceberg Lounge. Nonostante tutto, Oswald non lo aveva messo in una lista nera, ma forse era semplicemente convinto che non si sarebbe fatto più vedere. Ma non succedeva mai, dopo ogni scontro, dopo ogni battaglia, dopo ogni minaccia di sbatterlo in carcere, Jim tornava sempre da lui.

« Hey » fece Jim, e subito si sentì stupido per un approccio così banale.

« Cosa vuoi? » gli abbaiò contro Oswald, temendo volesse chiedere aiuto per qualche operazione della GCPD.

« Ti ho votato » rispose, guardando i manifesti buttati in un angolo del locale  « Dico sul serio » aggiunse, mentre l’espressione di Oswald diventava sempre più infastidita.

« Jim, non sono dell’umore per battute, scambi di convenevoli… di “ _Oswald aiutami a catturare il pazzo di turno ma non aspettarti niente in cambio, nemmeno il mio rispetto_ ” »

« Mi piaceva scriverti… » aggiunse sedendosi sullo sgabello accanto a Oswald, che sbuffò guardando ovunque tranne nella sua direzione, faceva ancora troppo male ed era stufo di essere così arrendevole  nei suoi confronti.

« Buono a sapersi » rispose ironico.

Jim allungò una mano per prendere quella di Oswald, ma lui la ritrasse velocemente, come se fosse stato appena scottato. Gli rivolse un’espressione tra il “ _non osare_ ” e il “ _ti odio_ ”, ma non erano questi i sentimenti che stava provando. Per un breve attimo aveva davvero pensato di piacere a qualcuno e l’attimo dopo aveva creduto che Jim iniziasse a vedere qualcosa di più in lui che un criminale: lo aveva baciato sul molo dove tempo prima gli aveva salvato la vita, sembrava un nuovo inizio, invece era una delle tante volte in cui rimaneva deluso da Jim Gordon.

« Mi dispiace. Avrei dovuto comportarmi in modo diverso, essere migliore, essere come JW_Gotham, la versione più onesta di me, quella senza preconcetti, senza mille dubbi »

Oswald aprì la bocca per parlare ma non era certo di cosa dire esattamente; voleva nuovamente sbraitargli contro ma al contempo voleva solo che la smettesse di compatirlo o qualunque cosa stesse facendo.

« Per favore, lasciami da solo » rispose poco convinto, perché gli era bastato uno sguardo di Jim per far vacillare ogni sua certezza.

« Non posso » la sua voce era leggermente spezzata, incerta ma doveva parlare e riuscire a chiarire « Mi sono innamorato di Gotham_152 e mi dispiace di essere stato così vigliacco da lasciarti da solo al ristorante. Non è facile per me, non dopo tutte le mie storie finite male. Il problema non era che fossi tu, ma che Gotham_152 fosse una persona che già conoscevo »

« Ma non ti andavo bene, Jim. Io sarei stato felice di sapere che eri tu. Sorpreso ma felice. Te invece sei andato via  »

« Ma sono tornato. Da Oswald Cobblepot, non da Gotham_152 »

Oswald boccheggiò, non avrebbe ceduto, non si sarebbe lasciato ammaliare da Jim come al solito. Anche se l’idea di poterlo abbracciare, sentire il calore del suo corpo, passare una mano tra i suoi capelli, gli stavano crescendo dentro come un assetato nel deserto. Non era solo la possibilità di sentire quell’affetto che tanto gli mancava, ma semplicemente si trattava di Jim Gordon.

« Non c’è niente che io possa fare o dire per convincerti che non sto mentendo? Che davvero la situazione mi è sfuggita di mano? Mi secca ammettere che ho avuto bisogno di Ed per capire quanto fossi preso, ma è così »

« Jim… » mormorò, ma prima che potesse aggiungere altro, Jim saltò in piedi  con immotivato entusiasmo, almeno per Oswald, e lo prese per mano, trascinandolo giù dallo sgabello « Va bene, piano B »

« Scusa? » fece Oswald, che nonostante il disappunto lo stava seguendo ovunque fosse la destinazione, che apparentemente sembrava lungo le scale.

« Dove mi stai portando? » chiese con una punta di panico. Sapeva che Jim era piuttosto passionale ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsi trascinare in camera da letto, quantomeno non prima di aver ricevuto delle lunghe e sentite scuse.

“ _Quindi lo stai perdonando_?” fece la voce di Ed nella sua testa “ _banale, era talmente ovvio. Sei così pazzo di lui che ti basta un niente per mettere da parte ogni cosa_ ”.

« Oh, taci » sbottò e Jim si voltò a guardarlo perplesso « Non stavo parlando »

« James Gordon sei pregato di dirmi… oh »

Erano finalmente arrivati alla destinazione finale, alla fine delle scale, direttamente sul tetto dell’Iceberg Lounge.

C’era un tavolo elegantemente apparecchiato per due, delle candele e un quartetto d’archi che Jim aveva ingaggiato grazie all’aiuto di Bruce Wayne.

« Un tetto dove poter vedere Gotham, musica, una cena romantica… Avevi scritto qualcosa di simile, no? »

« Non vale sfruttare le mie mail per farti perdonare, E poi io non voglio perdonarti »

« A me sembra che tu lo stia già facendo »

« Non è vero » rispose arrossendo.

« Quindi non vuoi cenare con me? » chiese Jim, con un sorriso sornione che Oswald aveva visto raramente e di solito non diretto a lui.

« Questa cena arriva notevolmente in ritardo » rispose ma stava già camminando verso il tavolo per sedersi.

Jim lo prese per un fianco e Oswald sussultò in risposta « Mi conosci, sono un po’… »

« Testardo? Irriconoscente? Inutilmente attaccato ad una rigida morale che non ti permette di essere te stesso e vedere le sfumature di grigio? »

« Avrei detto “lento a capire i miei sentimenti” ma anche quello che hai detto tu va bene » Jim sorrise soddisfatto quando Oswald scosse il capo divertito. Per un attimo i loro occhi si incontrarono e lo sguardo di Oswald passò da interessato a nervoso.

« Te lo dico subito, non stai per baciarmi »

« No? » fece Jim, avvicinandosi e trattenendo a stento una risata.

Oswald lo spinse via, più una carezza che una vera spinta ma bastò per bloccare il capitano Gordon « No, non ti sei fatto perdonare a sufficienza. Allora cosa c’è per cena? »

« Quindi non sei arrabbiato per questa invasione? »

« Oh, è il tuo show, Jim. _Mi casa es tu casa_. Ma mi chiedo come sei riuscito a bypassare la sicurezza e organizzare questo »

« Martin » rispose e Oswald rimase senza parole. Quel bambino si stava rivelando molto più intraprendente di quanto credesse.

Jim sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile ma era già molto più vicino a farsi perdonare di quanto non lo fosse mezz’ora prima.

« Il menù è un mistero anche per me. Ho dovuto chiamare uno chef, immaginavo che non avresti gradito un semplice sandwich » fece, sollevando i coperchi dei piatti che contenevano la loro cena.

« Molto ben detto, James. Sembra salmone » rispose accomodandosi.

Jim ammirò Oswald che nonostante tutta l’altalena emotiva delle ultime ore, riusciva a mantenere un apparente calma, come se stessero condividendo una normale cena.

« Quindi vuoi candidarti a Commissario » affermò, godendosi l’espressione sorpresa di Gordon.

« Come fai a saperlo? »

« Per favore, so sempre tutto » rispose con finta modestia.

« Avrò il tuo voto? » chiese provocatorio.

« Non lo so, dipende da come finisce la serata » rispose senza malizia ma Jim sgranò gli occhi e Oswald sentì un improvviso calore sulle guance « No, io...non intendevo in quel senso. Smettila di ridere »

Jim quasi si strozzò con il vino, non aveva mai visto qualcuno così imbarazzato per aver fatto una battura sul sesso e lo trovò tenero. Cinque anni prima non avrebbe mai pensato di associare la parola tenero a Pinguino e invece stava accadendo proprio in quel momento.

Oswald gli lanciò addosso il tovagliolo, un modo per invitarlo a smetterla di sogghignare, ma aveva iniziato a ridere anche lui.

« Ok, ok, va bene, spero che domani mattina mi darai un 10 come voto, allora »


End file.
